


Suitor of Love

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Crowley (Supernatural), Blind Castiel (Supernatural), Blind Character, Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Dating, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel/Jessica/Sam, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scenting, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Swimming, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: The Order came about when the world was thrown into chaos. When Alpha’s appeared and succumbed to their primal instincts  and pillaging towns for the newly made Omega’s. The Order rose from the mess and established themselves as the protectors of Omega’s.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first ever chapter fic, so please drop a comment below on what you think so far!
> 
> This story has been beta read :D
> 
> Also, I will be adding tags along the way after each chapter.

  
  
The Order came about when the world was thrown into chaos. When Alphas appeared and succumbed to their primal instincts, raping and pillaging towns for the newly made Omegas.

The results were devastating to the kingdoms when Omega’s and people who were not affected by the biological evolution ended up being killed from the brutality of the Alphas in the process. The Order came out of nowhere and established themselves as the protectors of Omegas. A group of regular people and Betas using a system that has worked for centuries as the population began to strive to normalcy again.

Omegas in any of the East Kingdom’s were required to live in the House of Crowley, the biggest and only Sanctuary in the area. When an Omega presents, Alphas will and can resort back to their animalistic needs, something which the Order hasn’t had an incident since they have posted people throughout the realm to put a stop to it.

Omegas are a precious commodity, one shouldn’t be mated until the time was right, after their first heat being the ideal time for mating.

They are donned the Embroidered Sheer White Robe, to show purity. Greys are the ones who have not experienced their first heat. Red robes signify having multiple interactions with Alphas. More of their choice really. They just didn't have a need to settle down right now.

His head turned towards the open window, the wind sweeping through his hair giving off a coolness that is expected towards winter.

The sun above not seeming to understand the changing of the seasons as it began heating his skin after the clouds had continued on their way along the sky.  
  
The mind a million miles away, his hands fidgeting in his lap every now and then.  
  
If someone were to ask him how long he had been there, he would not be able to answer. Minutes, Hours, heck, maybe he sat there throughout the night. Of Course, someone would have figured he was gone when he did not turn up in his bed that night. Another fidget causing a soft sigh to escape, his eyes falling close when a particular chill in the air sends goosebumps throughout his body.  
  
“Castiel, you’ll catch your death,” A familiar voice rang out.  
  
No sooner did a dark blur rush in front of him. Concern evident in his voice as Castiel was ushered to stand and move away.  
  
“I'm fine, Inias,” Castiel mumbled, his mind slowly descending back to earth. A 'tsking' noise preventing Castiel from saying anything else.  
  
“Pray to whatever gods to help me if you catch a cold right after having your first heat, you will be the death of me.” A small smile appearing on Castiel’s face while turning his head in the direction of his friend.  
  
“Don't you dare smile, you know I'd be helpless without you," Inias exclaimed, knowing he was probably flailing his arms about in a dramatic gesture causing Castiel’s to smile a little more. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, moving him in a different direction.  
  
“And here some people would believe I would be helpless without you, if only they knew.” Castiel let his head drop to the side, hoping to give off the air of innocence to his statement. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze giving the impression that Inias had a rebuttal to his statement.  
  
"On a different note, my little Cassie is all grown up now. Wearing the White Big Boy-Ow,”  
  
“And there’s more where that came from,” Castiel smirked, bringing his hand back to cross his arms in front of his chest, imaging his friend rubbing his head with a pout on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're blind? You have pretty good accuracy for someone who can't see."  
  
"I'm not blind," Waving his hand in front of his face for emphasis. "My vision is just really cloudy or fuzzy. Honestly, you’re just a really large blur to me."  
  
"Uh huh and yet you always seem to land a hit on me."  
  
"Not my fault your movements have always been predictable since we were kids."  
  
"Whatever, let’s get food, I am freaking starving."  
  
Castiel gave a small chuckle, smiling towards his friend as he let himself be bodily turned in the direction of the dining hall. It was quiet for a while, Castiel getting lost in counting his steps, a habit he had to learn from his first couple of days here. Now he just does it for the fun of it to pass the time when there's silence to fill.  
  
Twenty-three  
  
Twenty-fo-  
  
The sound of Inias clearing his voice abruptly ending that.  
  
"Back to the topic at hand, Cassie, I am happy for you. A chance to finally get out of this prison-"  
  
“For the last time Inias, it’s not a prison.” Castiel stopping suddenly, hearing the footsteps of his friend stopping as well.  
  
“Right…. Right. We just can’t leave the property unless guarded, which is OK I guess, kept here since after we presented as Omega’s, we can leave** IF** we are to fall in love, get married off or _ lent _out to some Alpha or Lord that needs a quick hole to fuck. Doesn’t sound too bad so far-"  
  
"Inias-"  
  
"We are taught how to be perfect little Omegas. Proper etiquette, how to stand, when to kneel, eat only vegetables, fruit and water._ How to Present Ourselves Properly _. Cassie, we are just here to help make it easier for Alpha’s to breed us- “  
  
“Enough!” the silence falling over the friends like a thick fog.  
  
“Things change, Inias. You’ll understand when you go through your heat. How vulnerable you’ll feel, the empty feeling you just even quench. I’m grateful Anna was there to help me. With what The Order provides, I understand now, more than ever, if it wasn’t for them Alpha’s would grab us off the streets against our will. Force us to breed. The Order knows what’s best for us. How many Omega’s have left here unhappy? Aside from the Reds who allowed themselves to be that way.” He can feel his friends gaze drift away from him.  
  
“I’m…sorry. Just forget everything I said.” Hearing the sound of fabric moving, probably Inais closing his robes. Being amongst only Omega’s and Beta’s, modesty is the last thing on everyone’s mind.  
  
Castiel let his gaze linger on his friend for a moment before turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, that’s on me. I apologize. That was ... a bit harsh.”  
  
“All is forgiven, agree to disagree . On a later topic, I am starving. Have I mentioned that already?” at that, the sound of rumbling could be heard, “Dinner has probably started already! Let’s go.” A smile evident in his voice.  
  
Grabbing Castiel by the wrist, Inias hauled him down the corridor to the Dining hall.  
  
Dinner consisted of what Inias had spoken of early. Fruits, vegetables and a goblet of water. Any kind of meat was only allowed on special occasions. Like when an Omega goes through their heat, to keep up their energy, protein and prevent malnutrition. Or during the semi-annual Alpha-Omega Gala.  
  
Which Castiel is allowed to attend now which was in three days. Internally groaning at the thought of having to socialize and make nice with a room full of Alpha’s, Castiel shoved a fork full of vegetables into his mouth.  
  
During any meal, everyone in the castle gathers to eat.  
  
A mixed variety of Grays and Whites, with a splash of Red’s here and there, from what Inias told him the first couple of days they were there. Its family oriented with how close everyone is with one another.  
  
No animosity or any kind dominance to be felt or seen. A sigh of relief to Castiel after discovering this later on.  
  
"Oh, Clarence, I'm so proud of you," The voice of Meg came out of nowhere followed a pair of breasts to his head and a body following suit.  
  
"Hello, Meg," Castiel muffled through the fabric covering her arm.  
  
She kissed the top of his head a couple times before letting go and plopping next to him.  
  
It was a comfortable silence between the three, if you ignore the conversations around them that is.  
  
“Are you excited about the gala?” Meg’s voice slicing through the silence like a dull butter knife. Castiel stopped chewing on his broccoli to contemplate the question.  
  
“He should be. He’s freaking gorgeous. I’ll bet he’ll have all the Alphas swooning over him.” Inias pipped up before Castiel could speak.  
  
He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He hasn’t seen what he’s looked like since he went blind at the age of nine. Besides, from what he could remember, he was a pretty decent looking kid. Black hair, a perpetual mess of bed head that he could not fix, frail looking given how long he and Inias had been living on the streets at the time.  
  
Food being scarce and having to steal from the local markets during the rush at high noon. The one distinguishing factor was remembering how blue his eyes had been. He only remembers that description from what his mother said before she passed away and from when he had first met Inias. The color lost on him after presenting and over the years of just not seeing any colors for so long.  
  
Castiel let his chin drop to his chest as Meg and Inias continued to talk about the future event.  
  
The fact of the matter that Inias still hasn’t had his first heat, despite the two of them presenting as Omegas at relatively the same time. Meg describing her little escapades of all the lovers she’s had.  
  
Some having requesting her presence more than once throughout the years. She’s stated before that she doesn’t care for the dynamics of Alpha-Omega’s being together forever, but a girls got needs of her own.  
  
The thought of an Alpha touching him sends shivers down his spine when he thinks about the possibilities of what could happen. Memories of his heat causing a familiar tingling sensation to spread.  
  
“Uh...Cassie. I know you’re excited about this Gala but I don’t need to smell it” Inias cut through his thoughts, heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
“Aw, leave him alone,” Meg defended, an arm wrapping around his shoulder, the scent of jasmine and a fresh breeze on a warm summer day encasing him, causing himself to nuzzle closer to the scent.  
  
A happy hum from her could be heard, the hand on his shoulder squeezed briefly before moving to his back and rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades.  
  
He heard a snort from across the table but after that, silence fell over the three again.  
  
  
-  
  
  
One would think that an Alpha would lose their mind if they saw an Omega in a skimpy outfit, or a white lace robe for that matter. Surprisingly, an incident hasn’t occurred yet. The Semi-Annual Gala is where Alphas come to view the newly matured and unmated Omegas alike. The Betas attend as a not only a comfort for them but also to deflect any Alphas from getting out of control.  
  
Castiel closes his eyes when he feels Anna’s hands in his hair, an attempt to fix it before they head out for the evening. He was told that Alphas who get invited are subjected to a list of rules. The main one being, no touching without consent of the Omega.  
  
Betas are assigned to three different Omegas at a time. Whereas Castiel gets Anna all to himself, Castiel hated it at the beginning of his stay, but now he doesn’t mind it as much. He has told her that she doesn’t need to hover so much, unlike the first couple of months. But today, he needs her more than anything.  
  
“Are you nervous?” she asked out of the blue, both of her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders.  
  
“Only if you’re not going to be there with me.” He hears her scoff, a playful smack to his shoulder before both of her hands disappear.  
  
“Like I'd leave a poor defenseless and _ blind _ Omega to meander with a bunch of slick driven Alphas.  
  
"Castiel couldn’t help the smile that appears, earning a small chuckle from Anna in return.  
  
"Now enough chatter, if you don’t already smell it in the air by now, our special guests have arrived.  
  
"Yes. The pungent smell of Alpha had been permeating the air for quite some time. Castiel's hands gave a nervous twitch.  
  
"How do I look?" He stretched his arms out, giving a courtesy turn to show everything.  
  
He heard Anna giggle.  
  
"You look ravishing, darling." At that, he felt her hand on his right arm, bringing it down so she could link her arms with his.  
  
From what he knows about these Galas is that they are to wear ‘formal’ set of robes, instead of the sheer embroidered to a satin material, the length a little bit longer as well. Instead of mid-thigh, it stops just below the knees.  
  
The Reds are to wear their regular sheer robes. They display themselves in order to draw up their next client, so to speak.  
  
The Whites are innocent, pure, a finer delicacy and the whole reason for the Gala. It's a little unclear as to what happens after an Alpha-Omega pair hit it off with one another.  
  
That information has not been given to Castiel, due to the little gap between the end of his heat and Gala.  
  
Anna promised she would inform him when she can, but to relax and enjoy the festivity for now.  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
They were almost to the dining hall, the only place to hold such an event, when the scent of Alpha intensified. He can feel his skin heating up from the smell, a normal reaction, Anna has told him, but he needs to just breathe and calm his racing heart in order to not set off the Alpha’s in the room.  
  
Nothing like a vulnerable smelling Omega to set off a room full of Alphas.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, Castiel was led the rest of the way to the entrance. He knew he was their when the light became brighter, much different than the low glow of the candles in the hallway and the steady conversations growing louder.  
  
Hopefully Anna doesn’t hear the loud swallow noise he just made knowing they had just passed through the threshold of the Dining hall. Light instrumental music was playing, noticeable only to one area, the front where people are probably dancing. His heart was thumping loudly, all the sounds and smells disorientating him as he was dragged around by Anna.  
  
“Thirsty?” she asked, disrupting Castiel’s silent panic attack, by pushing a cup into his hand. He took a sip and instantly spitting it back into the cup, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.  
  
“I was going to tell you it was wine, but you took a sip before I could say anything.” she tsked while removing the cup from his hand.  
  
“That was- I did not enjoy that.” Castiel commented, the bitter taste still attacking his taste buds. There was a slight sweet undertone but there was another flavor. Castiel was contemplating the taste as he felt his Beta place a new cup in his hand.  
  
“Anna! I can’t have alcohol.” realization dawning on him after taking a sip of the cool crisp water. He heard a small chuckle, followed by the sound of her making a rather loud sipping noise.  
  
“You’re allowed at least a sip during events like these.” She cooed, a hand being placed on his shoulder.  
  
“Please don’t do that again.” he heard her hum, saying how she wouldn’t, unless he got curious about trying something different. To which he replied with a firm no. She gave a happy hum before linking their arms together again.  
  
“Now, what shall we do?”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Castiel sat back in his seat, the party was still going on. Last he checked with Anna; he’s been there for two hours. Felt more like five. He ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. He met up with Meg earlier, she already had the scent of Alpha all over her. The smell causing Castiel’s nose to crinkle, he wasn’t fond of overly citrusy smells.  
  
A couple of Alpha’s and human lords had stopped him and Anna as they were walking around. They excused themselves shortly after, one saying his scent just wasn’t that appealing. The other had probably noticed his eyes after their initial hello.  
  
All Omegas had learnt that not all Omegas and Alphas smell good to each other. The Order had noted from research throughout the years that when the pair smell good to one another, the higher the rate of fertility.  
  
Which is why they throw these events. Alphas travel from one kingdom to the next to find a mate.  
  
Now for the human Lords, to live in the kingdom and be granted their privacy, they are often invited to partake. Now do some of those Lord's leave an Omega or Alpha? It's not unusual. The fertility rate is extremely low.  
  
Overall, Castiel is hating this. He did not know what to expect of it, but it just seems much worse now that it's actually happening.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, waiting for Anna to come back with their drinks. He had tried another alcoholic beverage, at the insistence of Meg, and found it to be not as bad. Will he ever try it again? Nope.  
  
"You look lonely." An unfamiliar voice disrupting Castiel's thoughts.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone." He heard a chuckle.  
  
"Oh really?" The sound of a chair being pulled out and the ruffling of clothing as they sat down. "Is that someone me?" Castiel felt a hand being placed over his. A wafting scent of sandal wood with...what is that? Smokiness from a bonfire? Ash? Whatever it was, it was making Castiel gag.  
  
Castiel slowly removed his hand from the guys grasp.  
  
"You do not have my consent." Castiel said firmly placing both hands in his lap.  
  
"Aw, don't be like that," the sound of a chair scraping the floor indicated the guy had moved closer, that and his smell became stronger. "Would it change your mind to know that you smell delicious." He heard a him sniff the air a little.  
  
"And you seem to have just got done with your first heat."  
  
Castiel could feel the heat flare up in his cheeks, he's also pretty sure the guy can tell by the low chuckle he hears shortly after.  
  
"If it's anything, you smell rather unpleasant to me."  
  
The laughter abruptly stopped following a low growl, a cold wave of fright to rushing through Castiel, hairs rising on the back of his neck and his mouth going dry.  
  
"That'll be all for today, Mr. Lightbringer." A familiar voice rang out. In fact, Castiel was able to breath regularly knowing that Crowley himself was making an appearance.  
  
"You certainly have a knack for homing in on our newcomer's." The two must have been sharing a heated glare for the silence hanging in the air.  
  
"What can I say, they always smell divine and they're easy pickings."  
  
"From what I can tell, this one isn't picking you. Now let's go, I'm sure Meg would be pleased as punch to see you again." He heard some grumbling, the sound of a chair scraping the floor.  
  
The sound of two sets of footsteps fading was a relief, Castiel being able to calm his breathing.  
  
"Castiel! I'm so sorry! I saw the whole thing." Anna appearing out of nowhere, her arms wrapping around his head. "There was Alpha's preventing me from coming over, I'm so relieved that Crowley stepped in-"  
  
"Can we go?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> This story has been Beta read, but if there is a mistake, just let me know :D
> 
> Also, I am posting this from my phone xD I will come back to fix it once I get my hands on a computer

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Repeat

Deep breath in...

Groaning on the exhale, Castiel let his head plop onto his forearms.

He was sitting on his bed, knees were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

He got back from the most recent Gala not too long ago.

The scent of fresh air and sage still fresh in his mind and nose from an Alpha that actually talked to him. From what Anna told him, the two were talking for close to an hour.

They talked a lot about nothing. Topics like the stars, animals, the seasons, and so on.

The fact that a Gala is held at the beginning of Fall and Spring, makes having to go to these things rather annoying, and already having been to five in the two and a half years. Especially since Castiel's luck with either Alphas or Lord has become rather embarrassing.

Some say his scent is tolerable but being blind makes them a little uneasy. Which is freaking ridiculous! An Alpha wants a weak, vulnerable, and obedient Omega. Doesn't being blind fit two out of three of those criteria?

Obedience was a little hard. Considering Castiel grew up homeless and learned how to be defiant against anyone.

But after coming to The Order, he's lost a bit of that spunk. During his first heat, it left him feeling empty and in need. And he hated it.

This guy, on the other hand, had been pleasant, his scent was pleasing, and he was completely formal by keeping the right amount of space between them per the rules.

Of course, thinking about it now, Castiel probably would not have minded getting a little closer to the guy.

He was funny and charming...

Mr. Rutherford.

Anna had teased Castiel relentlessly afterward. The faint blush on his cheeks and the slight stutter of his words. Yup. That opened a whole new can of worms as they made their way to his room.

It only got worse when she told Inias.

For the last however long, said friend happens to be walking back and forth in front of his bed, lecturing him about Alphas.

After Castiel's first night at the Gala, Inias had gone into his first heat. Now he's been accompanying Castiel to these events since then.

Inais had not been there when Castiel was talking to Mr. Rutherford, who has been wandering the party and meeting new people, which is something Inias has always been excellent at while growing up together.

"And another thing-" Inias voice called out, disrupting Castiel's train of thought. "Is he cute?"

Nose wrinkling at the question, Castiel let his legs drop flat onto the bed, his arms spread out in exasperation.

"How would I know?”

"Oh-no-I-I mean," hearing his friend scrambling for words.

"What did Anna tell you about what he looked like."

Ah.

"Well...Anna said he was quite dashing. Blue eyes, combed back hair, dark skin and facial hair, a Lord and an Alpha." Something that you don't often hear about. "She said she's seen him come and go, just talking to people. Never leaving with a partner as far as she knows."

He heard Inais let out a low whistle.

"I'll say, this guy sounds like a keeper and this guy must be something if he managed to become a Lord with a second gender," Inais commented in awe.

"Just promise when you mate with this Alpha that you'll still have time for little ‘ole me."

The sound of Inias making kissy noises was enough for Castiel to grab the closest item, a pillow, and chuck it in the direction of his friend’s voice.

A loud oomph gave Castiel the knowledge and satisfaction that he at least made contact with it.

"I swear you can see! How else were you able to manage a dick shot," Inias squeaked out, hearing the groan of his bedsprings from where he collapsed.

"If it makes you feel better, I was aiming for your head." He got a louder groan in response.

Smiling in victory, Castiel leaned back into his pillow, his arms stretching high above his head.

-

The waiting has to be on par with having to go to these events twice a year. The Order has taught him everything he is supposed to know on how to please an Alpha.

Going so far as having him learn how to pleasure them on a fake wood knot with his mouth.

At the thought, Castiel rubbed his sore jaw at the memory.

Nothing goes into the birthing canal, a strict rule to preserve the innocence of the Omega. The most they're taught is the basic positions that would give the utmost pleasure to the Alpha.

Even though the basic 'presenting' position is best for breeding and dominance, other positions such as straddling or laying on your back with the knees to your chest, are something intimate shared between mates.

Castiel could feel the heat in his cheeks, an image of being in any of those positions with a certain Alpha he met a couple of weeks ago.

His hands roaming Castiel's body. Slow...strong hands’ touching him intimately. Lips so soft, kissing trails wherever the hands had been. Going lower and lower.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he felt a slow trickle of liquid running down his inner thigh.

Cursing to himself and glad no one was in the dorm, he walked to the bathroom to clean up. Going so far as to change into a new robe. Walking back into the room, he contemplated what to do.

He did not have anything planned for today. Inias was helping the younger Omegas that had come in that morning, leaving Castiel to do whatever. Anna had led him hereafter Meg was telling him about her explorations in sex.

She had told him that there are way more positions then the basic three, this caused him to be both intrigued and embarrassed at those thoughts.

Proceeding to tease him relentlessly by describing all the things she's experienced during her excursions with both human Lords and Alphas.

Thankfully Anna had saved him from learning anything else.

Wandering the halls seemed to be better than nothing. Dressing quickly, he counted the steps to the door, his hand reaching out to turn the knob.

Echoes of children laughing, and quiet conversations could be heard echoing off the walls.

A hand on the wall, he began walking in a random direction. The texture on walls changed from stone to wood back to stone to what he believed to be glass when the area went from slightly dark to bright.

He stopped momentarily, realizing the window was open. The summer breeze bringing waves of heat into the castle. Frowning at the feeling, his hand found the latch.

He was about to close it when he heard a noise. A horse? He opened the window a bit more to lean out. Horses. Neighing, the sound of their hooves scratching the ground, followed by people murmuring around them.

Visitors, perhaps?

Shrugging, not really his business. Probably a Lord coming to request a visit with one of the Reds. He closed the window the rest of the way and continued on.

Forty-five

Forty-six

Forty-seven

Forty-eight

Forty-n-

Wait...huh?

He stopped and gave the air a small sniff.

Followed by a longer one. A deep exhale had Castiel turning his entire body in the direction of the scent. It’s a deep, heady musk smell that has him moving towards it without realizing it.

Alpha.

Notes of cinnamon could be made out the closer he got. He saw a light ahead, followed by some voices.

“-being late.” The voice stopping Castiel in his tracks. He quickly moved to the closest alcove he could find, after feeling around for it. Definitely an Alpha. With such a potent musk smell like that.

“No worries. We are always delighted to have you here.”

Crowley? He must have wandered tracked it to his office.

He heard a chuckle, disrupting his thoughts.

“Are you really? I’m touched,” the smug in the strangers' voice, for someone to speak to Crowley.

“Considering our last visit, you called me a ‘Pouncey guy, a mountain of dicks’, I should have had you escorted off the property.” Crowley’s response in a sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, but you didn’t and gladly accepted me back.” the voice replied in a honeyed tone, followed by laughter that made Castiel’s heart stop. It was boisterous and music to his ears. His voice like dark brown velvet sending chills throughout his body.

He shouldn’t be here and definitely should not be eavesdropping like this.

“So, I suspect you’ll be camping out-”

The two abruptly ending the conversation, Castiel’s heart beating so loud and fast that he thought they heard him. Instead, he realized that he had slick starting to run down his leg. They had to have smelled that, why else would they-

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meeting, sir.” The familiar voice of Tessa, a Beta, filling the silence. Taking his cue, Castiel turned and walked back to his room. His bare feet causing the barest of noises.

Once he was far enough to be out of hearing distance, he exhaled loudly. Not even realizing throughout that conversation that he’d been holding his breath.

“Clarence, everything ok?” the familiar voice of Meg, laced with concern in her twang accent.

“Ye-yeah, I couldn’t remember which way my room was.”

-

For the first time in his life, Castiel has reached a small conundrum. Maybe not so small but to know that Castiel has found two Alphas.

The fresh air and sage scent of Mr. Rutherford settled in the back of his mind, while the smell of this new Alpha is sitting front and center. He smells it in his dreams.

Inias had woken him abruptly with a pillow to his face, commenting about the moaning noises Castiel had been making. He is never going to be able to live that moment down.

Running a hand through his hair, he sat at his favorite windowsill, it wasn’t too far from his room. He can feel the summer air with hints of the cool winter air mixing in, indicating the changing of the seasons. Castiel had just finished with his heat, learning after his first one that all Omegas experience two heats a year. His being during the summer and winter.

His latest, he came to realize he was experiencing a very big dilemma.

On the one hand, the first wave, all he could think about was Mr. Rutherford. The scent of him and his voice had him cumming quicker than usual.

But the second wave, the heady musk scent, and cinnamon of the mysterious stranger had Castiel panting and writhing in the bed.

Back and forth of the smells went on and on. Thankfully Anna was coming in with plenty of water and helped in any way she could.

By the end of it, Castiel thought he could just die right there, from both being mentally and physically exhausted.

In the back of his mind, he doesn’t remember ever exerting this energy much during his heat. He also didn’t think he’d have someone, let alone two Alphas have this kind of effect on him such as this.

“There you are,” Anna’s voice ringing out. He turned his head in her direction, tilting it slightly at the sound of clicking against the stone ground.

“Heels?” he questioned when she got closer.

“Oh, yes. I decided to start dressing up a little more for these events.” Hearing the rustle of fabric, indicating she was probably twirling herself in place. A soft breeze ghosting his arm confirming his thoughts.

“Does this have anything with a certain Alpha I smelled on you during the last event?”

“N-no.” He could imagine the blush on her face after she gave his shoulder a smack.

“Is that perfume I smell then?” It wasn’t as much perfume as a scent enhancer. Vanilla and hints of lavender somewhere in between, definitely more noticeable now then all the time he’s been with her.

Given a Beta's scent isn't as strong as an Alphas or Omegas.

“I think it’s time we head over there.” Stopping any other teasing Castiel could come up with. Smiling at his friend, he shook his head.

“Do we have to go right now?"

-

"I don't see him, Clarence," Meg answered after looking around the dining hall.

Castiel slumped in his seat.

“Aw, Clarence, swooning over his first Alpha.” She cooed, pinching his cheeks in the process. “I remember my first Alpha. That was some hot, steamy-”

“As lovely as that sounds, that is the last thing either of us need to hear or imagine.” The disruptive voice of Inias cutting through Meg’s statement and the music overhead.

Castiel heard Meg give a small huff, probably crossing her arms while glaring at his friend.

"Don't give me that look." Inias' remark confirmed what Castiel had suspected, chuckling under his breath.

"No sign of Mr. Handsome?" Inias asked after a few beats of silence. Shaking his head ‘no’, he reached for his cup to take a small sip.

"It's ok, he probably had some Lordly duties to attend." Meg comforted, feeling her hand on his knee and giving a small squeeze for solace.

Placing his hand on Megs, squeezing back in affirmation.

The three of them had been there for almost an hour when Castiel had started asking if Mr. Rutherford had shown but having two sets of eyes looking out for him, a half-hour had passed and nothing.

"I think I want to leave…" Castiel grumbled out while sitting up straighter.

"Stay for a few more minutes, you would hate to leave now and possibly miss him," Meg commented right as Castiel stood up, effectively causing him to sit back down.

He let out a huff, after hearing her give a triumphant hum.

Of course, within that time frame, Anna had come and gone to check on him. To which he replied that he was fine, and for her to keep enjoying the company of her mysterious date.

He definitely got a slap on the shoulder for that, but Castiel couldn't help smiling at her knowing she was probably blushing again.

Meanwhile, Meg left to dance with some Alpha and Inias was walking around the party with his Beta, Hannah.

Currently, he was sitting at the same table for who knows how long, right arm resting on the table, left hand propping his head up.

Technically he can leave, but he would have to find Anna first. Or Meg. Or Inias. To let them know so they don't have to send out the search party. Which means he is stuck here until whenever.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Two things happened in this instance.

One. The smell. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't smell this person coming. This caused everything in him to freeze. Heart, air, mind, etc.

Two. That voice. After everything that froze up in his body, turned to mush because that voice, that voice is sinful.

"Uh-y-no. No." While getting his voice under control. "No one else is sitting there. Currently." A low chuckle was the response, sending a chill through Castiel's body.

"Very well." The scraping of a chair was any indication that this guy had moved closer to him then Castiel had realized.

He heard the guy let out a breath before the sound of clothes ruffling in an attempt to get comfortable before falling silent between the two. From what Castiel could tell, the blur of the guy appearing really dark, meaning he was sitting pretty close. By his guess, if Castiel put his arm out, he’d be right at fingertip length. Within the rules. Good.

But that scent. It’s killing him. It’s taking a lot more effort than he realized to keep his hands in his lap and not to reach out and touch the guy. All the while trying to breathe evenly as to not raise suspicion that he was scenting the air at the same time.

“So, are you enjoying tonight's festivities?” He asked casually.

“I-it’s ok,” Castiel responded thickly.

“Oh, so you’re not?” the stranger inquired. The only response Castiel could think of was a slight raise of his shoulders in a shrug.

“Is that why I found someone with such an...alluring aroma as yourself, alone?”

Castiel could feel his cheeks heat instantly.

“Of course, finding out that you are captivatingly beautiful is an added bonus.” Okay, this glowing feeling and the sensation that he was floating on cloud nine felt amazing, but of course, with his whole self-esteem from these past events, his high quickly came crashing down.

“Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else.” The chair scratching over the floor caused Castiel to jump slightly.

“Are you sure about that?” he questioned, continuing after Castiel shrugged in response.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but to me, you are one stunning Omega."

Footsteps interrupted Castiel before he could retort followed by the creak of a chair, seeing the dark blur before him lift up.

“I’m sorry to cut this short…”

“Castiel.” Feeling his hand being lifted.

Oh my god.

He was being kissed on the hand.

By an Alpha, he barely knows no less.

Castiel’s cheeks felt heated, heartbeat racing, and biting his lip to stifle the whimper. His inner Omega craving more contact than just this.

He could feel the lips on the back of his hand, smile before the calloused hand placed Castiel’s back on his lap.

“Hopefully I'll see you again soon.” And with that, two sets of footsteps began walking away.  
  
Deep breath in, deep breath out. Repeat

Deep breath in-  
  
“Castiel,” he just got his heart rate down and this new familiar voice shot it right back up.

"Mr. Rutherford," Castiel breathed out, turning in the direction of his voice.

"I apologize for being so late, I'll explain everything if you'd join me in a dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have missed a week of posting. To make it up I have made this one little longer for your enjoyment :D

**Day One  
  
  
**It's high noon and people were hustling about, minding their business' or doing the chores for that day.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the house House of Crowley, it was quiet except for the few people moving about the courtyard.  
  
Forehead leaning on the wooden frame of the window, Castiel was currently sitting inside a carriage waiting to leave for his week-long trip with the recent events still fresh in his mind.  
  
He was ready for this, but he had to keep telling himself over and over that he was free to choose who he had wanted to be with.  
  
After the Gala when an Alpha takes an interest in an Omega, they notify Crowley. From there, if interested in said Alpha, the Omega is allowed to visit them for an entire week. This is the “Courtship” or “Compatibility Test”.  
  
Scent compatibility doesn’t mean a thing if the personalities clash, which could place the Omega in danger.  
  
When Crowley had informed Castiel the day after the event that he had two potential Alphas interested in him. At the time he really didn't know what to say, especially when a knot had begun to tangle itself in his stomach.  
  
The first Alpha was Mr. Rutherford.  
  
Everyone had seen that coming.  
  
After being asked to dance, Castiel had found himself to be enjoying the night with him, that was until the Alpha had smelled another on Castiel.  
  
  
_"Who is he?” he growled out, the hand on his hip sliding along to hold Castiel's lower back, bringing their bodies flush together. His head lowering to the left side of Castiel's head.  
  
__Castiel’s inner Omega had swooned at the display of dominance but the human side was feeling angry at the audacity. He gave his permission to dance, not to be subjected to an interrogation. _  
_  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about-” Castiel started out angrily, the fight trailing off when his knees felt as though they were about to give way.   
  
__Mr. Rutherford had his nose in his neck, inhaling his scent directly from the source followed by the sweep of his tongue across the gland.   
  
__“I smell him. He touched you. I will not have another Alpha touch what’s mine,” While Castiel should feel flattered, the annoyance was quickly squashing it. How dare he make such proclamation!   
  
__“What is his name?” the question was a whisper like he was trying to tantalize Castiel into answering. Appealing to the Omega by sending goosebumps along his skin with the briefest brush of his lips at the junction of Castiel’s neck.   
  
__"I-I don't know," and really, he did not know who the other Alpha was, and if he knew, he probably wouldn’t tell him. “I only just met him and it was for a brief amount of time,”  
  
__Why was he explaining himself?   
  
__He felt the Alpha pull away, the hand holding Castiel’s left as they danced, or more swaying side to side at this point, let go. The hand on his back sliding up his body then gliding down along his right arm to grasp Castiel’s other hand that was resting on the man’s shoulder.  
  
__The same one that the mysterious Alpha had kissed.   
  
__The hold was gentle despite how tense the Alpha had felt beneath Castiel's hand a few moments ago.  
  
__"It's ok," his voice lower, rougher sounding like the Alpha was trying to control himself. Castiel felt the back of his hand being placed on the man's cheek like he was nuzzling it.  
  
__"Mr. Rutherford-"  
  
__"Call me Michael, I feel we are going to get to each other better very soon." He felt a pair of lips press to the same hand before being let go. _  
  
  
A loud bang snapped Castiel back to reality, his head lifting off the window frame and towards the commotion.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you sleeping? Anna asked, hearing her settle herself across from Castiel.  
  
Shaking his head no, his left hand covered his right. He could still feel and smell both of the Alpha's scents there, even though it's been almost a week after the Gala. Maybe he's just going crazy?  
  
He brought his left hand up to run through his hair.  
  
"Just daydreaming. How long is this trip?" the sound of reigns snapping, quickly followed by the sound of horses whining as the carriage jerked forward.  
  
"Not too long, the caravan is just outside the Kingdom."  
  
Huffing to himself, he laid his head back onto the window frame, wishing he could have the sun's rays directly on his face but the curtains prevented such activity.  
  
He's never been outside the kingdom walls. Even if this caravan is just outside, it's farther than he's ever been.  
  
Closing his eyes, feeling a slight strain from keeping them open for so long, his mind wandering back to a few days ago.  
  
Castiel remembers the sound of scuffing of Crowley's shoes as he paced back-and-forth in his office. He had laid out the entirety of what had happened after the Gala.  
  
Mr. Rutherford, or Michael, had announced his courtship of Castiel.  
  
Followed shortly after by declaration of a rival Alpha.  
  
Mr. Winchester.  
  
The newest potential prospect, the one Crowley was surprised to learn, despite having watched the interaction between the two from afar. He honestly paid no mind, thinking it was another Alpha passing along.  
  
Much to Castiel's chagrin from the statement.  
  
Overall this was the Omegas choice, but Michael had placed a rather large donation on top of the request.  
  
That had definitely caught Crowley off guard, nevertheless, he was excited to receive such a generous gift.  
  
He had stopped his pacing after the explanation and going so far as to suggest choosing Michael which would “lead to better things and a much happier life.''  
  
But there's just one thing.  
  
Castiel adjusted the jacket he was wearing.  
  
The possessiveness that Michael had displayed. After the encounter, Castiel felt a little uneasy. Pushing his Omega brain to the side, he wasn't entirely sure with this Alpha being the right choice. Still, the ghostly presence of that grip on his lower back in a display of dominance made him flush.   
  
Mr. Winchester on the other hand.  
  
Castiel was speechless.  
  
Mr. Winchester left him in such a state.   
  
On top of not knowing much about him. The gentle touch he had when he held Castiel's hand...  
  
The softness of his lips when he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand...  
  
And that scent.  
  
Crowley had given Castiel a day to think things through. And Castiel did…for the most part. The questions were rather obvious.  
  
Does he go with someone he's gotten to know? Mr. Rutherford’s scent was tolerable, he could get used to it if need be. But the change in his personality.  
  
Shaking his head to rid the thoughts.  
  
Now, does he go with someone he just met?  
  
Leather, the smell of the forest with a hint of cinnamon. Not a combination he thought would work, but it definitely caught his attention. He was told that scent compatibility was big and the better someone smelled to you, the better the chance of impregnating the Omega.  
  
A blush rose on Castiel’s cheeks. Imagining that low, velvety voice right in his ear as he whispered Castiel’s name.  
  
When Castiel had come to his decision, Crowley had not been happy. He said that the courtship of a Lord and an Alpha would have done very well for this Kingdom.  
  
The marriage of an Omega from the East Kingdom with a very powerful and wealthy Alpha Lord would have set the bar for all the kingdoms. Alpha's would gather to their kingdom in hordes, believing that the House of Crowley carried pedigree Omegas.  
  
Of course.  
  
As much as Crowley debated, Castiel had decided to spend his one week with Mr. Winchester.  
  
If it doesn’t pan out well...well...Castiel will just return back to the Kingdom, to the House of Crowley, and try his hand with Mr. Rutherford.  
  
Much to his dismay.  
  
The rattling of the carriage brought Castiel out of his thoughts, followed by Anna stating they must have passed through the gates by now, causing Castiel's heart to start racing.  
  
Almost there.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"Welcome!" Multiple voices calling at once, all completely out of sync the moment the carriage door opened.   
  
He heard Anna chuckle under her breath as she made her way out, followed by her hand brushing his to indicate she was ready to help him out. Smiling, he allowed her to take his hand to lead him down the steps.  
  
"If it's alright with you, I'll take it from here," Castiel had just stood from his seat when that familiar voice floated through the air.  
  
"He's all yours," Anna answered, a smile could be heard when Castiel's hand was transferred from her small soft one to a slightly larger and callused one.  
  
He could already feel the heat in his cheeks as he was helped down the steps of the carriage, followed by a pair of soft lips pressing onto the back of his hand once he made contact with solid ground.  
  
A jolt of electricity ran up his arm from the spot before spreading throughout his body.  
  
"I was happy to hear that you accepted my request," he felt Mr. Winchester's breath on his hand as he spoke.  
  
Castiel turned his head away at the feeling of the man's gaze on him. He didn’t need to see in order to know the feeling of someone looking at him. It’s like a weird tingling sensation you get. And Castiel received plenty of looks after becoming blind.  
  
"What can I say, you left an impression, Mr. Winchester," a low chuckle sent shivers through his body.  
  
"Call me Dean,"  
  
"Dean."  
  
He likes that. He hasn't heard that name before and from Dean's voice, it suits him.  
  
"May I?" Snapping back from his daydream, he felt an arm over his, Castiel’s hand resting on Dean’s forearm.  
  
"May you...what?" Honestly confused about what he was referring to.  
  
The sounds of laughter caught him off guard. There were still other people here?  
  
"Sorry, I didn't have a chance to warn you that the entire caravan had come to welcome you," the sound of people voicing their greetings as if on cue.  
  
  
  
**Day Two  
  
  
**The first thing you're aware of when you wake up should be one of peace and relaxation, especially knowing you have nothing to do during the day.  
  
Followed by settling in deeper into the warmth of the bedspread and drifting back to dreamworld.  
  
Of course, during that second thought, something was off.  
  
These sheets are a lot softer than he remembered or have ever used. And this comforter is providing amazing warmth for Castiel as he wrapped it tighter around his body.  
  
Wait. No.  
  
He bolted upright, the blanket falling from his body, head-turning in different directions to listen to his surroundings.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He took deep breaths to try is calm his racing heart. That was until a familiar scent stopped him completely. Grabbing a fist full of the blankets, he brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.  
  
The rich scent of leather, wood and that hint of cinnamon was all over them.  
  
That's when the memories started coming back to him.  
  
Dean.  
  
He had escorted him around the Caravan, with Castiel's hand still on his arm, introducing people to his left and right.  
  
It was a little unsettling, the whole ordeal was lost on him when he couldn't make out who was who, the dark shadowed blurs making everyone look the same. The scents alone of each individual will take some getting used to.  
  
Thank whoever exists in the stars that Anna came with him.  
  
Originally, Omegas, once they decided to spend time with an Alpha, the Beta will come by a total of three times to check on the Omega.  
  
Due to Castiel being blind, she was allowed to stay the entire time. As much as Castiel hates being treated differently, at least he's in a foreign place with someone he knew.  
  
He placed the comforter back on his lap and turned his head to listen for any noises outside.  
  
It was faint, but the sound of a pot being scrapped and distant murmurings could be heard. It must be really early in the morning if the smell of dewdrops and crisp morning air were anything to go by.  
  
He turned his head downward, his hands in his lap, mind wandering back to yesterday.  
  
After all the introductions, Dean led him to where he would be sleeping. Which turned out to be where Dean's quarters.  
  
  
_"I-I can't take your bed," Castiel stuttered after being lead into the tent.   
  
__"It's fine, I want you as comfortable as possible while staying here," a smile in his voice made the knot in Castiel's stomach loosen just a hair.   
  
__"But where will you be sleeping?"  
  
__"My brother's tent, he'll be back soon. He was notified that his Mate was in labor after we arrived,"  
  
__"Oh,"  
  
__"It was unexpected, she wasn't due until after we got back," _

"_But where will you sleep after he gets back?"  
  
__"That Moose has enough room to share with his big brother for a couple of days,"  
  
_"_Moose?" Castiel questions, unable to fathom a guess as to what a human being able to look anything like said animal. _

"_H-he...well-he's big for a little brother. He just won't stop growing," Castiel made an 'oh' face at the clarification.  
_  
  
Later that day, Dean had gathered everyone for dinner for a celebration of Castiel's arrival. A 'Welcome Party' he had called him, which caused Castiel to flush from all the attention.  
  
From what Anna had told him, they caravan prepared a feast for his arrival, if the smell of meat in the air was anything to go by.  
  
But Castiel stuck with the fruits and vegetables Anna brought over for him.  
  
Dean had offered Castiel different foods throughout the night. He has had chicken, but what Dean had given him was completely different. The chicken he’s had before was bland in the kingdom was tasteless.   
  
This...this had flavor. Seasoning. This was...delicious. He found himself eating more. He tried other things throughout the night such as beef, fish, and seafood.  
  
The beef didn’t sit well in his stomach, the fish and seafood...he couldn’t get over the smell to really try it.  
  
He almost laughed at the irony of how his life started out okay, then bad, back to good and now? Now it just keeps going up from there.  
  
He went from living with his mother and befriending Inias at the age of six, to his mother passing away and living on the streets with said friend at nine. Being taken in by Crowley after presenting at twelve. Now he’s here. Eight years later.   
  
He was enjoying the celebration, the laughter and music filling the air. He can’t remember the last time he had this much fun.  
  
That was when Dean had come over and asked Castiel to dance.  
  
With a little nudging and coercing from Anna, he reached out with his hand for Dean to take. Guiding the Omega towards the outskirts of the bonfire.  
  
It wasn’t so much as dancing as it was awkward body movement, the only thing connecting the two was their fingers laced together. The longer they danced, the more enjoyable it became. Everyone cheering and rooting them on, Castiel had started laughing when Dean spun him in place, then dipping him low.  
  
When Dean placed him upright, he was laughing as well. And what a sweet sound that was.  
  
“Castiel, are you awake?” a familiar voice called out, snapping Castiel back to reality as a ray of light cut through the darkness surrounding him. He turned his attention to the light, seeing a dark blur move in front.  
  
“Oh good, I thought you were going to sleep all day,” Anna’s cheerful voice him again as she must have let go of whatever was keeping the light out. It didn’t take long for a small spark of light to come to life next to him.  
  
“I-uh-” he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.  
  
“Anyways, Dean’s got something planned for the both of you today,” Castiel felt a dip in the bed, followed by Anna leaning on him.  
  
“Plan?” He questioned, feeling Anna move away but placing her hands on his arms instead.  
  
“Yup, today starts the first day he is going to try and Woo you,”  
  
“D-don’t say Woo,” shaking his head at the term.  
  
“What? Is it not true? Dean is going to ‘Woo’ you all week, you’re going to fall in love with him. Yes, I can already foresee this happening. Then you two are going to mate and have a million pups and live happily ever after,”  
  
“A-Anna!” He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  
  
“What?”  
  
Castiel shook his head.  
  
“Anyway,” she continued as if she didn’t just embarrass the Omega beside her. “Dean’s getting the preparations for this date. Yes. Date. And I am here to get you ready,” as if on cue she stood to get things moving.  
  
“Are you going with us?” Castiel inquired, kind of hoping she’d be tagging along.  
  
She hummed in response, the sound of her rustling through Castiel's clothes.  
  
“I can,” she was giving him a knowing look, Castiel didn’t need to see in order to feel the judgment she was giving him.  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, Castiel stood to allow Anna to assist him dressing.  
  
“Uh-hello? Cas?”  
  
“One second,” Anna replied.  
  
Dean.  
  
He heard the two murmuring. Cas? A small smile tugging upwards. A nickname. It was better than the one Inias keeps calling him.  
  
He was lost in thought over the new name that he hadn’t realized that Anna was standing in front of him until she started talking.  
  
“Dean has requested you to wear these for today instead of the robes,” she took his hand to place something in them.  
  
“Pants?”  
  
“Is there a problem?” He could hear Anna smiling in her response.  
  
  
There wasn’t a problem with pants, per se. He just hasn’t worn them in a while. That being said, he shifted them around, adjusting them for the 10th time since he put them on. They seemed a little big on him, the strings that were supposed to be holding them up kept slipping. The long sleeve shirt fits just fine, but also a little big on him.   
  
“Good Morning,” Castiel turned his head in the direction of the voice, followed by the soft patter of hooves behind him.  
  
“Good Morning, Dean,”  
  
Castiel felt a flicker of pain in his eye. He brought his hand up to rub at his, hoping maybe an eyelash or some kind of dust had gotten into it.  
  
“You OK?” Dean’s voice was much closer.  
  
“Y-yeah, just something..” trailing off when his hand moved from his eye, he saw a very dark blur in front of him. Meaning, Dean was standing right in front of him. The scent of leather and wood much stronger.  
  
Castiel could feel his whole body flush at the close proximity.  
  
“Are you ok now?” Concern laced in Dean’s voice, feeling a hand on his shoulder. The same bolt of electricity exploded from the spot and throughout his body.  
  
“Yes,” not knowing how that came out so steady.  
  
“Good,” the hand disappearing, Castiel’s inner Omega whining at the loss of contact. “Have you ever been on a horse before?”  
  
  
-  
  
  
“So what do you do for a living, Dean?” Castiel asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. Their legs brushing every now and then as they rode their horses down the path in the woods.  
  
Anna decided to stay behind. This is supposed to be _ his _ time to get to know Dean.  
  
“I’m a Guardsman for the border,” Dean answered.  
  
Castiel nodded his head, he’s never met anyone from the border before. He suddenly felt anxious to ask Dean everything about it. But he had to calm himself. Breath. He had a whole week to get to know this man.  
  
As far as Castiel knows about the border is it that it protects the four kingdoms from invaders and to keep certain creatures out.  
  
“My family has maintained the border for hundreds of years,” Dean continued on. “My father is the current captain.”  
  
“Must be exciting,” Castiel commented, feeling his horse come to a stop.  
  
“I guess. The last time anything exciting happened was when I was three and a pack of Werelings were trying to breach the walls.”

He heard Dean get down from his horse.  
  
“Do you need help?” he asked.  
  
“I think I got it,” Castiel replied, shifting forward to shift his leg around to get down. He didn’t quite stick the landing like he thought he would. His foot slipping beneath him.  
  
He let out an audible squeak as he braced for the fall, except the impact never came. Instead, he made contact with a solid chest and a pair of really strong arms around him.  
  
Like something directly out of those fairy tales that Inias loves to read him, where the hero catches the damsel when she falls off her horse.  
  
“I got you,” Dean’s voice was directly in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took a while to post!
> 
> But I did write a LOT for this chapter to make up for my sudden disappearance :D
> 
> Make sure to read the tags!

**Day Three  
  
  
  
**Tossing and turning.  
  
Blanket. No blanket.  
  
Heck, he even found himself lying at the foot of the bed.  
  
Needless to say, Castiel couldn’t sleep.  
  
It had to be way late in the night or early in the morning.  
  
The date from earlier playing on repeat in his mind. Those strong arms wrapped around him with the scent of the Alpha wafting over him.   
  
That low, husky voice so close to his ear.  
  
They had stopped to let the horses rest, leaving them to wander the trail for a bit. Dean escorting Castiel whose hand rested on Dean’s forearm so he could lead the way. They continued their conversation from before about the border. How Dean’s father was getting up there in age and had pestered Dean about finding a Mate. Which is how he ended up in the East Kingdom.  
  
Since the Winchester clan belongs to all four kingdoms, he was permitted to visit any of the semi-annual festivities of his choosing. He told Castiel that he had started in the South Kingdom, working his way clockwise around them all.  
  
He would visit one, travel to the next Kingdom, travel back home for a while to touch base then travel to the next until he ended up in the East Kingdom.  
  
Dean also told him that if he hadn’t found anyone after his excursions that he would take a break and try again in another year or so.  
  
Castiel didn’t understand why this knot in his stomach decided to tighten again when a lone thought entered his mind. Did Dean spend time with other Omegas from those Kingdoms?  
  
Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about it…  
  
But who would flaunt their sexual activities with the person they’re trying to get with currently?  
  
Castiel rolled over to his left side, closing his eyes, feeling the strain from having them open for so long.  
  
Obviously, he wasn’t attracted to any of them, considering he was here now. But in general, no sexual contact between an Omega and Alpha were allowed unless the papers were signed, the legality aspect, and blah blah blah…  
  
Did Dean try to woo another Omega and fail? Course that doesn't seem possible considering the guy was a perfect gentleman.  
  
But did Dean have any other contact with humans or betas before him?  
  
Turning onto his back, he opened his eyes to stare into the darkness.  
  
He’d have to...right? Based on what he’s learned from the man, his voice, that scent, the way Anna even talks about him, the man must be handsome   
  
“_Way to stay positive" _ Castiel thought to himself, rolling onto his right side. The memory of earlier rewound itself back to when he fell, being caught before ending up on his face.  
  
The scent surrounding him, radiating off the man behind him.  
  
But what really got him was the end of the date.  
  
  
_"I can get down on my own,” Castiel commented after they arrived at the Caravan. Dean was walking alongside Cas’ horse, using the reigns to guide them to the makeshift stable. _  
  
_ “If you say so,” Dean commented, a smile in his voice that made Castiel blush. Remembering the incident from earlier. _  
  
_ The horse came to a stop, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut when the thought of possibly of falling off the horse and making a fool of himself again. _  
  
_ “-you need more time to prepare yourself?” a note of teasing in Dean’s voice snapped Castiel out of his thoughts. At that moment he decided to bring his right leg over in front of him, to dismount by sliding down with his front forward. _  
_  
_He wasn’t expecting to feel hands under his armpits, guiding him to land safely on his feet. Castiel felt the air caught in his lungs when he realized he was now caught between the horse and Dean, whose hands happened to find their way onto Castiel’s hips and Castiel's hands had found themselves on Dean's biceps.  
  
_The really...strong feeling biceps. Castiel had thought later, his hands unconsciously squeezing them.   
  
“Sorry,” Dean in barely a whispered murmured between them. Castiel’s heartbeat pounding in his ears. Feeling any sensical thoughts being thrown out the window.  
  
__He can feel the trickle of electricity from their close proximity. Feeling the small puffs of air coming from the man before him. How easy it would be to lean into kiss Dean and was his heart beating just as much as his?   
  
  
_Castiel rolled onto his back again. An irritated sigh escaping when he exhaled. Whatever kind of moment the two were having had been disrupted when the sound of leaves crunching, signaled Anna's appearance. Calling his name and snapping their attention back to reality.  
  
Why did he care that the moment had been interrupted?  
  
He brought the blankets up to his chin, inhaling the fading scent of leather.  
  
Before Alphas, Betas, and Omegas had appeared, the scent wasn't a factor in people getting together. From what Inias had read to him. I mean, it sorta was, but not as much as it is now. People would have to get to know one another before deciding.  
  
_"I wonder if that's why the Order doesn't rely on scent compatibility alone," _Castiel thought while taking another long sniff of the blanket.  
  
He doesn't know how much longer it had been when his eyelids started to grow heavy, eventually succumbing to sleep.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Wake up sleepy head!”  
  
Jolting into a sitting position from his peaceful slumber, Castiel attempted to slow his racing heart with some deep breaths when he felt a dip in the bed.  
  
“I told you not to do that,” he panted out, hand on his chest.  
  
“Well, if you had been up at the crack of dawn like you normally are, I wouldn’t have to,” Anna replied in a smug voice, feeling her hand in his hair, probably fixing the bed head.  
  
Castiel was about to reply but halted when he heard a noise outside. It was faint at first, the pitter-patter of rain. He sniffed the air, the notes of an earthy almost sweet smell drifting around.  
  
“It’s raining,” he commented, hearing Anna hum in agreement. If it’s raining, does that mean his and Dean’s plans are canceled? The sinking feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach.  
  
“Don’t worry, this is not going to affect yours and Dean’s quality time,” she responded as if reading his mind.  
  
“What time is it anyway?” Castiel finally asked, having been distracted from the rain.  
  
“The clouds are blocking the sun, but my best guess, mid-morning,”  
  
“What about-”  
  
“Dean said to let you sleep. Whatever he had planned for today was put on hold until tomorrow. He’s planning something new as we speak”  
  
That plan was to have a good ole fashion campfire. From what Anna told him, they rigged a tarp from the trees to create a barrier against the rain. It's high enough that the smoke from the fire won't affect them but low enough to keep the rain a bay.  
  
Castiel had found himself sitting among the Caravan, the mood is light and familial feeling with the cool air mixed with the warmth of the fire, the smell of some kind of stew cooking while people idly talked amongst themselves.  
  
He was amazed to learn that the group consisted of Alphas, Betas, some Omegas, and humans. The intermingling of humans and the second gendered is not exactly unheard of, except for some occasions like the gala, everyone tended to stick with their own kind.  
  
Everything Castiel had learned from The Order seemed to have been proven wrong when Dean had sat next to him. When the topic of people mixing in with one another, he scoffed, stating that everyone is welcome to come and protect the border.  
  
“I mean, we all live in the Four Kingdoms, shouldn’t we all be helping each other instead of being divided?"  
  
Castiel made an 'oh' face, the thought made sense. Right then he was offered a steaming bowl of stew. His nose wrinkling from the smell.  
  
"Just try it first," Dean asked slash pleaded. "If you don't like it, I won't force you, like you're first night here," and he had a point. Anna had encouraged him to try the food as well.  
  
In all honesty, she doesn't agree with depriving the body of the necessities, such as red meat.  
  
Gah! This was all so confusing. What he's learned before coming here and this new stuff is messing with everything!  
  
The bowl was warming in his hands, that and the blanket Dean had given was wrapped around his shoulders when they first met up.  
  
The gesture spurring something in his gut again.  
  
Castiel brought the bowl to his lips, blowing on the liquid before taking a small sip.  
  
It was delicious, humming in satisfaction as he took another sip.  
  
"Not so bad, huh? Dean teased while handing him a fork to eat the contents that turned out to be meat, carrots, and potatoes.  
  
He was so wrapped up in eating that he hadn't noticed just how close Dean was sitting next to him.  
  
A part of him wanted to put at least an arm's length between them, but the body heat radiating off the Alpha and the scent of leather and foresty-wood smell kept him feeling calm and comfortable.  
  
He knew Anna was thoroughly enjoying this, he could practically feel her giggling next to him.  
  
"Are you enjoying your stay," he heard Dean ask, the electrical feeling of his face close to his ear sending shivers throughout the body.  
  
He didn't trust his words, instead, opting to nod his head instead. Only, he hadn't realized Dean was as close as he was until Cas felt skin contact on his cheek.  
  
His entire body froze at the realization that their faces had touched. Even though it must've been cheek to cheek, which could pass as nuzzling, and holy crud Castiel was rambling.  
  
He heard a chuckle beside him, abruptly ending his tangent.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so close," Dean, an Alpha, was apologizing. To him. An Omega.  
  
Castiel didn't get a chance to respond back when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Castiel Novak! Is that you?!"  
  
That...that voice?  
  
"You're back early," Dean stated, his voice both surprised and weary. Castiel could feel Deans' body moving away leaving him slightly disappointed at the coldness that took his spot. "And you know Cas?"  
  
"Yeah, Pamela came and took over. Sam is just shacking up the horses. And, little Cassie and I go waaaaaaay back,"  
  
"G-Gabriel?" Castiel stuttered out, standing from his seat, bowl falling out of his lap.  
  
He heard footsteps before he was enveloped in a hug. He hugged the man back in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh my little Cassie, I'm so glad to see you,"  
  
A pang of sadness radiated throughout Castiel.  
  
"Wish I could say the same," he uttered out, the tone of cheeriness dropping a bit.  
  
"What do you mean," Gabriel pulled away from the hug to hold Castiel at arm's length. "W-what happened?"  
  
At that time, Anna decided to intervene.  
  
"Gabriel, correct?" A slight pause, Gabe must've nodded in acknowledgment. "Dean, is it ok for us to be excused for a bit?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to find Sam," Next thing Castiel knew, he was being led away from the cozy campfire, into the rain briefly, back to his tent.  
  
"Sorry, I thought being in private would be better instead of explaining to everyone. Now Castiel, I'll be with the Caravan, if you need anything, just shout," Castiel nodded, then heard the flap of the sheet covering the door of her leaving.  
  
"Alright spill, this is _not_ how I left you," Gabriel asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
Castiel led Gabriel over to the bed, ten steps from the door, where they sat.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cas began to explain.  
  
"Not too long after you left, Mom died." Having thought of this too many times, he's grown numb to the memory. It still saddens him, but there wasn't anything he could have done. They were broke and her illness escalated quickly.  
  
Gabriel's hands covered his own, comfortingly, urging him to continue.  
  
"Inias and I, we were able to stick together. Get food where we could. We survived almost 3 years together on the streets. One night we snuck into one of the taverns, to see if we could grab anything. We were confronted by these huge men, Alphas, when we were trying to gather some scraps from plates."  
  
That day is still clear in his mind, the look of horror on Inias' face.  
  
"We...we kept apologizing. But they weren't going to let us off the hook that easily. There was no way we were gonna be able to fend them off. Inias had grabbed a cup off a random table, to cause a distraction. He hadn't realized it was full until he was about to fling it, the contents…" Castiel trailed off, gesturing towards his eyes.  
  
"The liquid hit you in the eyes? How is that possible. If it had been ale or wine you would have been fine, a burning sensation and that's about it."  
  
"Yeah, well, later we found out there was poison in the cup. But everything got worse after that. While I was trying to dry my eyes of whatever it was, everything had gone quiet. Through the haze, I saw those Alphas standing really straight as if they had just smelled something."  
  
He felt Gabriel's hand tightened on his.  
  
"You...you presented in the middle of all of that," Horror in his voice.  
  
"Before they could do anything, someone stopped them. It was Crowley. He stopped the whole thing. After that, I was taken to the House of Crowley, decreed by The Order. I fought to keep Inias with me. Luckily he presented months later and was allowed to stay,"  
  
"But what about your vision?"  
  
"The Order had the best healers try to fix them. But no one knew what the poison was to be able to fix what had happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Castiel," Gabriel suddenly hugging him around his shoulders in a tight embrace.  
  
"I got used to it, I can see blurs and shapes. But color...not so much anymore." Gabriel let go to stand up off the bed.  
  
"I wonder if there's anything I could do," Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinting at the blur before him.  
  
"What could-"  
  
"Well, my little Cassie. I became a certified Magic Healer,"  
  
"How long did that take you?" Castiel knew Gabriel was magical, he used to play tricks on people all the time. To know now that he is using it to heal people...that took Castiel by surprise.  
  
He heard Gabriel start humming, feeling a finger pull his eyelids open to exam them. Castiel swatted them away.  
  
"About a year, but I was taught under the best through rigorous and intensive training. I'm very surprised they didn't try magical healing to fix your eyes..." he trailed off.  
  
"They used both magical and human healers, but I just said, they didn't know what poison it was, and by then it was too late,"  
  
Gabriel made a tsking noise as he continued to exam Castiel's eyes.  
  
"I care very much about you Gabe,"  
  
"Buuuuut?" the silence hanging between them was thick. Gabriel was exactly the same as when they were kids. Plus it had been very easy to talk to him in certain situations.  
  
"I-I don't want to take the chance of making this worse," he felt like a rock had settled in his stomach on top of the knot that tied itself therefrom being the first day of arrival.  
  
Gabriel was quiet.  
  
"Look, i-it's not that-"  
  
"Yeah, it probably for the best. I've done a lot but I don’t have much experience with the eyes. I'd probably make something grow out of them instead,"  
  
Castiel's eyes widened in horror at the thought.  
  
"Calm down, Cassie," he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "But since we got all the angstyness out of the way. Do give me the details of this little "compatibility test" with you and Dean,"  
  
"How-"  
  
"Oh, Mon Cheri, I know everything that's been going on. Magic is from the earth. And the earth and nature whisper to me about everything going on around the world,"  
  
Castiel gave his friend a weary look.  
  
"Let me just put it this way, if you're having a hard time deciding on letting yourself fall for Dean or not. And don't deny it." He stopped Castiel from objecting. "I know you. We played jokes and you were so freaking hard-headed that not even Inias and I could change your mind on a lot of things. But Cassie, this guy, he's nothing but pure goodness,"  
  
Cassie let his blurry gaze and head slip down to look down towards his lap.  
  
"I think Dean could be _ very _ good for you,"  
  
  
  
**Day Four  
  
  
  
**The rain had continued into the next day, spoiling Dean's plan for another date. But now that his Alpha brother Sam and Gabriel were back, they all found themselves and the caravan around the campfire, some kind of beef broth soup was made since the day was much colder.  
  
They were all huddled around the fire again, Dean sitting closer than he was yesterday. Castiel could feel the heat radiating off the man. But it was nice, considering the weather and the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
The only difference from yesterday was the two new members had joined them. Already knowing Gabriel, he was introduced to Sam before they had all settled down.  
  
An Alpha.  
  
Which is strange since there's usually not that many in a family. Generally, it's the dad and firstborn son. Dean had jokingly replied that the Winchester clan had always defied nature.  
  
Whatever that means.  
  
Sam seems nice, almost too gentle to be an Alpha from what Castiel has gathered from hearing both Sam and Dean talking to one another over the campfire. Stories about the two growing up, how Sam prefers books and learning about the world instead of taking on a roll in the family business.  
  
Dean prefers to challenge his brother to sword fighting. The loser has to take on the other chores around the village for a week.  
  
Of course, Sam will help out every now and then to guard the wall just like every able body in the village.  
  
Castiel enjoyed the many conversations going on around him, the banter of the brothers. Dean complaining that one of his shirts managed to disappear along his travels, and the stories Gabriel was describing throughout his travels.  
  
“But did you go outside the wall?” Castiel inquired, disrupting his friend’s flow.  
  
The talking around him abruptly ended followed by a small chuckle from his friend in response.  
  
“I did,” he answered, Castiel hearing the shuffle of Anna moving away from him, another body taking her seat. “How else was I to develop my magical abilities?” Gabriel asked his voice much closer as an arm made its way around Castiel’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m afraid my understandings of what happens outside the walls are lacking,”  
  
“Oh, my dear Cassie. What did they teach you in that place?”  
  
“Everything an Omega should know on how to please their Alpha,” everyone around the campfire broke out into murmured conversations about what they just heard.  
  
Gabriel gave a low whistle.  
  
“Yeah, I have heard something similar about what The Order teaches you guys but they don’t say anything about all the magical beasts and other creatures that lay beyond?” Castiel shook his head. Despite everything Inias had read to him throughout the years, he was always told that none of it was real by the teachers. They probably didn’t think it mattered.  
  
You know, except for the magic part.  
  
“My dear boy, I will tell you everything then,” Grabbing Castiel by the shoulder. “I can show you the world,” he sang out.  
  
Throughout that time, Gabriel told him stories about the supernatural. Tales about Sirens, Werewolves, and Vampires. How the walls were built to keep said creatures out and the people safe. Even going so far as to explain how Alphas, Betas, and Omegas came to be.  
  
It blew Castiel’s mind to learn that the reason some people began to evolve was due to the creatures nearly wiping out the human population.   
  
This was definitely not mentioned while Castiel was there.  
  
  
-  
  
  
As it got darker out, from what Castiel could tell from the shifting of semi-light to complete darkness outside the flame of the campfire, people had begun to disperse back to their tents.  
  
Anna had left, leaving Castiel with Dean, who was still sitting very close. Not that Castiel had minded. His scent becoming familiar and quite intoxicating for him. Which sent butterflies fluttering like crazy in his stomach.  
  
Sam and Gabriel sat opposite them across the campfire.  
  
"I'm just saying, Sasquatch, I don't think a baby should be named after a Vampire that tried to kill you," Gabriel commented.  
  
"But you got to admit. Rosaline is a nice name,"  
  
"That's not the point, Sammy-boy, every time you look at the little girl, you'll probably envision that fanged whore trying to gnaw at your face,"  
  
"Then what name should it be then?"  
  
"Gabriella," Gabriel stated much quickly and satisfaction clear in his voice.  
  
"Did you- are you really expecting me to name my baby girl after you?"  
  
"And why not? I'm amazing,"  
  
"More like annoying,"  
  
"How dare you, I'm a joy to be around," the two kept bickering, Castiel just smiling at them.   
  
There was no animosity just playfulness between friends. He felt something brush his leg, that's when he heard the quiet chuckling of Dean beside him.  
  
Castiel turned his face to look in Dean's general direction.  
  
"S-sorry, those two are always going at it," Dean laughed, his voice much closer then Castiel thought, the scruff on the man's cheek brushing against his.  
  
Goosebumps flared across his skin at the contact.  
  
"I bet," was Castiel's reply.  
  
"Dean," a voice piped up from somewhere to Castiel's right, over Dean's shoulder. The close proximity vanished, replaced by coldness again.  
  
"Yes, Charlie?"  
  
"Just need to have a word," ‘Charlie’ asked. Castiel felt a tap on his shoulder before the space heater walked away.  
  
He caught the tail end of the conversation between Gabriel and Sam. It had changed from baby-naming to kittens.  
  
“Just one?” Gabriel begged.  
  
“Gabe, we’ve been over this,” Sam sighed.  
  
“But just one,”  
  
“And one will lead to another and another-”  
  
“No, it won’t”  
  
“Remember that rabbit farm you wanted to start?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Gabe.”  
  
“What? I didn’t know they bred that quickly.” Castiel heard some shuffling followed by a humphing sound from Gabriel.  
  
“Maybe next time,”  
  
The next sound Castiel heard was something vaguely familiar. He can’t quite put his finger on it. A smacking noise? It wasn’t ‘til he heard a happy sigh from across the campfire did it click.  
  
“You kissed Sam?” Castiel called out in accusation, horror creeping through his body and veins. Sam was mated, he just had a kid. And here he’s kissing a mated man! “He has a family!”   
  
Castiel felt near hysterical at the fact that his friend was making the moves on his potential Alpha’s brother!  
  
His mind was reeling. Did Dean know? What is this going to do for Castiel? The fact that Castiel knows Gabriel and Gabriel is cheating on Sam, is Castiel going to get cast out? Would it make Dean feel so disgusted that he rejects Castiel and is willing to send him back to Crowley-  
  
A hand on his shoulder ended his train of thought, an unexpected gasp escaping him.  
  
“Cassie! Breath!” Gabriel’s voice cut through everything.  
  
“No, you’re going to mess everything up!”  
  
“Castiel, it’s ok-”  
  
“Gabe, it’-”  
  
“We’re married,” Gabriel’s voice silencing everything and anything Castiel was going to say. What?  
  
“Huh…” trailing off. Castiel’s mind going blank.  
  
“Yes, Sam and I are married, in the human sense. Whereas he is mated to Jess as well.”  
  
“H-how,” Gabriel hummed to himself, placing himself next to Castiel.  
  
“Long story. But Sam and Jess were already together by the time I came into the picture. The marriage was to help me out.”  
  
“What did you do?” Castiel asked, remembering the mischief Gabriel would get into, the consequences always caught up to him. They always do.  
  
“There's a lot of reasons, but the main one would be as a magic user, I need someone to ground me when I exude to much magic.”  
  
“I-I don’t understand,”  
  
“Instead of the traditional human rings, the rings we wear connect our souls. If I end up expelling too much, his soul helps me replenish faster then if I wasn’t. So let’s say, with him, it’d take a couple of days to recover. Without, maybe three weeks?”  
  
Castiel made an ‘oh’ face, his mind swirling with all this new information.  
  
“Let’s just say, we grew closer. Jess loves me, and already understands everything going on,” Is that relief in Gabriel’s voice?  
  
“I...don't think I'll ever understand this concept of magic,” Castiel commented, bringing his hands to his eyes, rubbing at them while trying to process the information.  
  
“It’s ok, Mon Ami, like I said, I can show you the world,” feeling his friend pat his knee. “In the meantime, I’m gonna leave you with Romeo while I go to bed,”  
  
“Do you-” Castiel started, not knowing how to really finish the sentence.  
  
“Yeah, we sleep with each other from time to time,”  
  
“That’s not-” Castiel trailed off again, trying not to think of his friend like that. His answer was the laughter trailing away, a different pair of footsteps came up shortly after. The scent of leather and wood washed over him, followed by that familiar voice.  
  
“You ready for bed?” Dean’s voice making Castiel’s heart jump.  
  
“Y-yes,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Five**

No rain!  
  
Was Castiel excited?  
  
Yes.  
  
Does that mean that whatever Dean had planned will actually happen today?  
  
Yes.  
  
Was Castiel nervous?  
  
Out of his freaking mind yes.  
  
Castiel battled those thoughts while he waited outside his tent in the new clothes Dean provided for him. They seemed to fit a lot better than the previous set.  
  
He had been receiving new clothes to wear daily while being told that wearing an all-white robe was not exactly conducive to camping in the woods.  
  
Thinking about it later, Castiel would agree with that.  
  
But the shoes. They were a soft leather. He’s been wearing them since he was given clothes. Not entirely sure how he feels about them. Back at the House of Crowley, they had slippers. Optional but must be worn during events.  
  
But these, he’s kind of glad for them, considering the rain they had. He would be grossed out at the feel of mud on his feet.  
  
He heard the scuffle of feet and the soft patter of hooves to his left, indicating that his date had arrived.  
  
His date  
  
"I knew Gabriel would have better fitting clothes," Dean commented, his voice getting closer. Castiel's left hand fiddled with the collar of the button up as the smell of leather scent filled his nose.  
  
"I am very appreciative as well," Castiel could see the blurred outline of the man before him as Dean got closer. “What are we doing today?”  
  
He heard Dean humming, his body stopping just inches away from Castiel’s.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Dean stated all knowingly, a smile in his voice. Castiel felt Dean take hold of his hand to slip the reins of Castiel’s horse into his palm. A spark from the contact nearly made Castiel jump, but he reigned it in, especially since Dean was still holding onto his hand.  
  
A cough from behind Dean led the man to drop Castiel’s hand abruptly. Castiel’s inner Omega crying out in disappointment at the loss.  
  
“Hey Charlie, Jo, we all set?”  
  
“Yes, sir Mr. Boss man,” an unfamiliar voice answered from to Cas' left, along with the sound of more horses joining them.  
  
Castiel must've had a confused look on his face, a small chuckle disrupting whatever he had been focusing on.  
  
"Where we are going, we need some guarding," Dean answered, taking Cas' hand to guide him to his own horse. After mounting the stead, he waited, hearing Dean grunt as he got onto his own.  
  
A stray thought entered Cas' mind about not minding the thought of sharing a horse with the Alpha.  
  
He could feel his cheeks heat slightly at the thought, barley hearing Dean's comment about taking off.  
  
From the two times they managed to go out riding, Castiel has come to rather enjoy riding horses. Sure, after a certain amount of time his ass started to go numb, but the silence of the forest except for the few birds calling out and the sound of hooves on the path was calming. Peaceful even.  
  
Dean exchanged small talk with Jo and Charlie, who he learned were two Betas that were part of the protection of the wall. Rather impressive really.  
  
Dean had said that they were the toughest chicks he knows and would trust his life with them.  
  
Which earned him a razzing from the two, telling Cas some embarrassing stories about having to rescue Dean from some terrifying rabbits.  
  
Dean had vehemently denied that the rabbits were demons. Glowing red eyes, the works. And they were 10!  
  
Cas chuckled, the embarrassment clear in Dean's voice. He wouldn't be surprised if the Alpha was blushing.  
  
Charlie even told him the story about how Dean helped her pick up chicks, and even meeting her current Mate, Gilda. A fairy.  
  
A pang of an unfamiliar feeling struck Cas in the chest at the comment.  
  
Jealousy?  
  
He shook it off. Dean was here with him now. Which means he chose Cas. Point blank.  
  
He enjoyed the silence afterward, of course, it starts to way on a person when they don't know where they are going.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Cas questioned. He heard Dean hum in response as if contemplating that himself.  
  
"Not too long," Right after that, Cas' stomach decided to make itself known. "Yeah, not much." Was Dean's reply.  
  
True to his word, Cas had started counting and managed to get to 142 when Dean called out "Here!".  
  
Listening to his surroundings, Cas couldn't make anything out. He was absorbed in his thoughts that a hand on his hand made him jump.  
  
"Easy there," he heard Dean cooed out, feeling the grip tighten briefly, reassuringly, before letting go. "I didn't know if you'd want help or not,"  
  
"I might need help," a small smile playing on his lips, he really wished he could see Dean's response, but the slight cough was satisfaction enough.  
  
Jo and Charlie took the horses away, by the sounds fading horse hooves. Leaving Dean and Cas alone.  
  
"This way," Dean took hold of Cas' hand, leading him in a random direction. “But first, remove your shoes.” Raising a brow at the question, he did as he was asked. They continued on their way, the feeling of dirt beneath their feet as they continued on.   
  
"How mu-"  
  
"Here!" It took Cas a moment to get his bearings of where 'here' was. The ground went from rough and grassy to something everything soft. Like dirt, only drier. Almost like when Cas accidentally grabbed the sugar bowl and dropping it.  
  
That's when he heard the sound of the wind blowing and the crashing of something. The air had a salty smell to it.  
  
"I figured this would be your first time to a beach," Dean asked, his voice right next to his ear. Shivering at the close proximity, Castiel took in his surroundings.  
  
A beach?  
  
“The girls are gonna set up a small canopy so that we aren’t completely in the sun while we have our picnic,”  
  
A picnic?  
  
Cas’ heart began pounding. Is this what it feels like to be wooed?  
  
Everything was set up rather quickly, next thing Cas knows, he's sitting next to Dean sharing a small plethora of food.  
  
Strawberries, apples, blueberries, pineapple, some chicken, bread and cheese.  
  
"I'll be honest," Cas started, swallowing the strawberry he just ate. He felt Dean tense beside him. They weren't sitting close but it was enough to feel the hairs on the man's forearms.  
  
"Yeah," he asked, his voice giving way to the hesitance in it. He knows he shouted laugh, but a chuckle escapes from Cas' lips.  
  
"Given we only had one official date throughout this courtship, I have had a lot of fun with you and your caravan. Your brother, seeing Gabriel after so long," Cas trailed off, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.  
  
He heard the exhale from the man, a sigh of relief?  
  
"It felt," he paused, trying to find the right words. "Warm. Inviting," Castiel reached for another piece of fruit. A blueberry, judging by the size. He popped one into his mouth, his hand reaching back down for another only to collide with another.  
  
"Well if I'm being honest, Cas. I'm glad you accepted my invite," that hand grasping Cas' in a gentle hold. "And you fit in with my traveling circus quite easily."  
  
Cocking his head to the side at the statement, Dean's laugh filled the silence, a shifting of the body next to him made him even more curious.  
  
It was once his hand was interlaced with Dean's, a slight tug to indicate for him to stand did Dean say anything else.  
  
"I'm just saying that if anyone could tolerate a band of misfits such as them, it means you were meant to be with us,"  
  
Cas couldn't help the small smirk.  
  
"Someones sounding cocky," he walked with Dean along the sand, he later learned what it was he was standing on.  
  
"Oh Sweetheart, you're just getting the tip of the iceberg," Cas heard a small splash followed by the feeling of being rained on.  
  
Listening closer to the waves of the ocean, another thing he learned, they were next to the water. Taking a tentative step forward, his foot caught the tail end of the receding water. Walking forward more until both feet were submerged.  
  
Wiggling his toes experimentally, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I feel like I'm stepping into a giant bathtub," his only reply was Dean's laughter. And what a delightful laugh it was. The moment ruined by another splash of water hitting him.  
  
A pout on his lips, he kicked his foot in the direction of Dean's figure.  
  
"Hey!" This time Cas bent over so his hands were in the water and pushed it into Dean's direction again.  
  
And this continued for a while. Splashing water at one another, back and forth.  
  
Eventually, Dean got too far and Cas had to tread out more, stopping at his midsection. No words needed to be exchanged when Dean came back, reaching out to hold onto Cas' hands.  
  
"I got you," he said, voice low and rough. He took Cas' arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands finding their way onto Cas' hips.  
  
Dean started walking backwards, Cas' grip tightening when he felt himself slowly drift forward until his feet left the seafloor.  
  
He's never swam before, a distant thought as his arms tightened around Dean's neck, face completely red as the Alpha guided him through the water  
  
  
-  
  
  
After their time in the ocean, they walked back to the canopy, hand in hand. They must have been in the water longer then, Cas thought, feeling the puniness of his fingers when they sat down.

Dean placing something around his shoulders.  
  
“Maybe going in with our clothes on wasn’t such a good idea,” Dean commented, placing himself right next to Castiel.   
  
Honestly, Cas didn’t mind. It’s different being naked, surrounded by Omegas and Betas, but Alphas. A shiver ran up Cas’ spine at the thought.   
  
“But,” He heard some rustling and an Aha a moment later. “I did bring a change of clothes.”   
  
Castiel pulled the cloth he had around himself tighter, humming in thought.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d planned to get my clothes wet,”   
  
“I-uh-no-”   
  
“I’m kidding, Dean,” enjoying the fact that he was able to fluster the Alpha.   
  
“Geez, Cas!” The Alpha all but squawked out, leaving the Omega to start giggling at his joke.   
  
Dean had called over Jo and Charlie to watch over Cas, to make sure Dean didn’t peak while he changed. Of course, Dean was the perfect gentlemen, having walked away and changing near the horse.   
  
By the time the two had gotten themselves comfortable again, the sun was starting to set. If the fading light that Cas could tell was any indication.   
  
Another cloth was placed over Cas’ shoulders, followed by Dean commenting that it’s gonna get a little colder as the sun goes down.   
  
They sat in silence, as the light slowly faded more and more. Dean sitting closer, their arms lightly touching.   
  
“Do you remember seeing the stars?” Dean question, a moment after it became dark.   
  
Castiel pondered for a moment. Dark skies when he was a child, the little lights flickering in the sky.   
  
“Yes,” he responded a moment later.   
  
“Have you heard of the stories of how they came to be?” Castiel shook his head no.   
  
“Ok, before I start, let’s move out from the canopy,” Castiel stood, as Dean readjusted their whole seating arrangement. They found themselves laying on their backs, on a blanket, the cool breeze drifting over them and the waves creating a tranquil background.   
  
“A long time ago, there live four animals. Each animal lived peacefully and in turn, the Great Spirit rewarded them with eternal sunlight. But one day, something new came into the world- fighting and jealousy” Cas turned his head towards Dean, already intrigued by the story.   
  
He went on to describe how a bear had climbed a tree, after spotting a piece of fruit. The Coyote had also seen that fruit, jumped on the Bear’s back which caused them both to fall to the earth. As the two began to argue, the Eagle flew overhead and snatched up the fruit. The bird was so proud of how smug he was, he dropped the fruit.   
  
The three animals began to fight. The fight was so loud, the Great Spirit had heard it from way up in the sky. Angered by the chaos, the Great Spirit threw his cape upon the world, bringing, for the first time, an immense Darkness.   
  
A silence fell on the earth below, the animals seizing their bickering. Unable to see anything, unable to understand what had happened, but knowing they had angered the Great Spirit, the began to fight once again. Accusing one another of their own faults. Eventually, one anima must go to the Great Spirit and ask for forgiveness.   
  
The Coyote volunteered, claiming he can swim the widest river and climb the highest mountain so that he could ask forgiveness. And the Coyote did, and four hours he yelled until his voice became hoarse and tired.   
  
The Bear laughed at his defeated friend and set out to prove himself by yelling louder. To no avail.   
  
The Eagle laughed at the two and began his ascent to the heavens. No sooner did he become very tired.   
  
That’s when the animals realized that a severe cold had begun to inhabit the animals. From the darkness, they heard a tiny voice “I can do it,” and from the darkness emerged a Hummingbird.   
  
The animals burst into laughter at the tiny, weaker, pathetic creature.   
  
The Hummingbird ignored the animal’s mockery as he began his flight. He flapped his wings and as he reached the Great Spirit’s cape, his long beak puncturing the fabric.   
  
His body, weak from the flight, gave way and he fell back down to earth. Looking up into the sky the animals saw little Hummingbird’s work, for a tiny pinprick of light was now showing through the cape.   
  
After a short break, Hummingbird tried again and again a pinprick appeared in the cape just before he fell back to earth. Finally, after thousands of attempts, Hummingbird made one last tip- flapping his wings faster than ever as he made his way into the darkness. One last hole appeared in the sky, but Hummingbird did not.   
  
Several minutes later, The Great Spirit appeared before the animals with tiny Hummingbird’s body clutched in his hands. The Hummingbird’s heart impressed the Great Spirit that in honor of the fallen animal, The Great Spirit covers the earth with his cape, un-mended, for half of the day, every day. 

  
  
Cas stared in awe at the story. He’s never heard that before. Or any story concerning the stars.   
  
“Who told you that story,”  
  
“My Mother, she knows so many stories about how different parts of the world was created,” A smile spread across Castiel’s face in admiration.   
  
“Is there any more?” truly curious.   
  
He heard Dean chuckle.   
  
“Of course,”   
  
He doesn’t remember when, or how, he fell asleep. But he does remember his and Dean’s hands a mere inches apart. Reaching the rest of the way to interlace their pinkies, sending warmth through his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make it up to you with a longer chapter after this

**Day 6**

How much sleep has Castiel gotten since he got here?  
  
Not a clue.  
  
He was tossing and turning once again, unable to sleep.  
  
It might have been from the small nap he took earlier, of course, waking up and finding himself in the arms of Dean on a horse sure woke him right up.  
  
Being enveloped in those strong arms almost made Cas swoon. But he kept himself still, maybe Dean wouldn’t know he was awake.  
  
It was when they reached the camp when he felt a hand jostle him ‘awake’.  
  
With the assistance of Jo, Cas was able to get down with Dean following suite.  
  
Now, one would think the date was over. Nope. Dean had escorted Cas to his tent, the two walked silence for the short trip.  
  
What had Castiels’ heart beating was what happened after.  
_  
  
“I hope you falling asleep during the date wasn’t a sign that you were bored,” Dean asked jokingly.  
  
__Castiel smiled, “Well if someone tells a bedtime story, the results may end up with a person ‘falling asleep’.”__  
__  
__The chuckle he received in response made Castiel’s heart sore.__  
__  
__“I hope you had a good time otherwise,”__  
__  
__“I did,”__  
__  
__Then there was silence.__  
__  
__“Well, I’d better-”__  
__  
__“If you wan-”__  
__  
__They both laughed.__  
__  
__“Well, goodnight,” there was hesitance in his words. Like Dean was contemplating something. That’s when he felt something soft press against his right cheek.   
_  
  
Cas rolled over in his bed, face pressed into the pillow to let out a small scream of excitement.  
  
Dean kissed him!  
  
Sure it was on the cheek, but it was something! He was enveloped in that musk scent from the close proximity of the Alpha, combined with the tingly sensation of Dean’s lips from where he kissed.  
  
Cas attempted to calm his racing heart so that he could attempt to sleep. He stared into the darkness a moment longer before closing his eyes.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Castiel,” a hushed voice called out. The response was Castiel pulling the covers over his head, sinking farther into the warmth of the blankets.  
  
“Castiel,” the voice called again, this time closer. Groaning in response, he held the blankets tight, knowing what was to come.  
  
He felt the tug, then another, before a huff signaled defeat.  
  
“Castiel, you’ve slept till noon!” Anna scolded, feeling a whack to his shoulder from irritation.  
  
“I didn’t sleep well,” Cas groaned out from the protection of his covers.  
  
“Of course not, you came back from a date with a handsome Alpha the night before. You were gone ALL DAY.” He felt the dip in the bed signaling she had sat right next to him. “Do tell, where did you go and what did you do?” She asked like the typical fangirl, living vicariously through him.  
  
Not wanting to move the blanket from his head, he told her about the date to the beach, the picnic, floating in Dean’s arms, the story about the stars.  
  
He heard Anna sigh dreamily when he finished. Should he tell her about the kiss? It was on the cheek but still, a warm feeling spread from his chest throughout his body as the memory.  
  
“He kissed me,” he blurted out.  
  
“What?!” She exclaimed, feeling both her hands grab hold of him, attempting to pull the covers off again. But to no avail.  
  
“It was just on the cheek!” Cas defended, a laugh bubbling through at being able to make Anna become so flustered.  
  
“Castiel!” She scolded him again, slapping his shoulder.  
  
“Can’t I stay just a little bit longer?” He felt Anna’s presence leave his side as she moved around the tent if the rustling of clothes were any indication. The flicker of the lamp beside the bed said she was right there.  
  
“Absolutely not, as I said before, it’s nearly noon. Dean let you sleep in since you two got back so late. He already has your next date planned out, he’s prepping for it as we speak,” she stated, the blankets ripping from Castiel’s lax grip.  
  
He groaned, saddens at the sudden onslaught of coldness. He turned over, a frown on his face when he opened his eyes.  
  
“Did you turn off the lamp?” He asked, hearing Anna halfway across the room, she was shuffling through something.  
  
“Of course not. I just turned it on.” She replied.  
  
Castiel frowned. He sat up, one hand reaching to where he knows the lamp is, hissing when his fingertips brushed the glass part, feeling the sting of heat. He closed his eyes, bringing his hands to rub at them. Blinking them open again, he looked around. Nothing but black.  
  
“A-anna,” He stuttered out as he threw his feet over the side to stand up. He heard her hum in response as he made his way to the flap covering the opening to the tent, ten steps from the bed, he reached out and tugged at the material.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Complete darkness.  
  
“Castiel, what’s wrong,” Anna’s worried voice asked him from somewhere behind him.  
  
“I can’t see,” he choked out.  
  
There was silence.  
  
“I-I don’t know if you’re trying to be funny,” she questioned, her voice next to him this time.  
  
“N-no, Anna. I-I can’t see. It’s all dark. No s-shapes. The Light.” His mind racing, his grip shaking as he let go of the material in his hand. He’s can’t see. He couldn’t before, but he could still tell when it was light and day. The dark outlines of whatever was in front of him.  
  
But now. Nothing!  
  
His heart was beating like crazy, the blood pounding in his ears, Anna’s words lost on him completely as he slowly sank to his knees.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Everything was quiet.  
  
Of course, Castiel was so deep in thought that any conversation going on around him fell on deaf ears.  
  
He was currently sitting on his bed, knees to his chest, head buried in his arms.  
  
Castiel was in shock. This was a completely different feeling than when he first became blind. He cried for a while, his emotions mixed with anger and extreme sadness.  
  
Despite being able to see shapes and light, this was a whole different feeling.  
  
This was complete darkness.  
  
Castiel sighed, which caused the talking around him to stop.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, that was until Gabriel broke the silence.  
  
“Heya Cassie, if you’re up for it, can you turn towards me so I can take a look?” His voice friendly, all the cockiness gone, replaced with only concern.  
  
It took a few deep breaths for Castiel to understand, his mind floating, before turning so his legs draped over the side. He felt fingertips hesitantly touch his cheeks, moving upwards towards his closed eyes.  
  
He felt a warmth spread from them.  
  
It didn’t last long. A couple of seconds maybe? Before those hands pulled away slowly.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Gabriel trailed off. Cas turned his head, out of his friend’s hands. “Have your eyes been bothering you lately?”  
  
Castiel hesitated.  
“I-It started a-about a week before I came here,” he said reluctantly.  
  
“Did you rub at your eyes?”  
  
Castiel nodded. Gabriel hummed in response.  
  
“Whatever the poison is, it seems that it seeped farther into your eyes. So when you washed your eyes to rid the residue from the poison, some of it managed to stick around.”  
  
“How could something stay in your eyes for that long?” Dean’s voice asked, making Cas’ heart give a hard thump.  
  
“It seems like if this poison had been ingested like it was supposed to, it would have caused the victim to have a slow and painful death. Since this toxin was exposed to his eyes, it slowly took his eyesight.”  
  
“Almost like oil almost where it sits on the surface of the water, it would sit in his eyes, slowly making him blind,” Anna summed up, hearing Dean make an ‘oh’ sound. Castiel turned, bringing his legs back onto the bed so that he could wrap his arms around them.   
  
“Precisely,” Castiel felt a hand touch his, Dean. Another thump of his heart from the contact.  
  
Anna and Gabriel continued to speak, the bed shifting next to him. Castiel __almost forgot the Alpha was sitting on the bed with him. His scent had been comforting Castiel throughout all the talking. The man had been quiet, a silent pillar of strength for Cas.  
  
“Can...can I be left alone for a bit?” the conversation between Anna and Gabriel paused.  
  
“Only if Dean stays with you,” Anna stated in a matter of fact tone. Castiel’s turned his head in the direction of the Alpha, maneuvering his right hand to intertwine Dean’s fingers with his. At the display, the two walked out.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Castiel felt Dean squeeze his hand comfortingly, pulling Cas from his thoughts. He gave a weak smile when he felt Dean lift his hand up, feeling the Alpha’s lips press to the back of his hand causing Cas’ heart to flutter.  
  
With his heart still beating rapidly, Cas took the leap by scooting down the bed to the Alpha. Dean was still holding his hand as he laid flush against the man’s backside. The heat radiating from the man had Cas melting into him.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Cas feeling the man’s back rise and fall with every breath, Dean’s thumb rubbing along Cas’ hand comfortingly.  
  
Of course, it was disrupted by a loud growling noise.  
  
Cas felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, but the body next to him began shaking. That’s when he heard chuckling to understand that Dean was laughing.  
  
“Well...we technically missed breakfast and lunch,” the Alpha commented, shifting around, Cas losing his place on Dean’s back.  
  
“I could eat,” Cas stated, his free hand rubbing his stomach to soothe the hungry beast. He felt lips press to his cheek, stuttering any thought he had. Quickly as it happened, they vanished.  
  
“I’ll be right back, I’ll grab us something to eat. We can have our date in the tent,” Bringing a hand to lightly touch where he received the kiss, he nodded.  
  
When Cas heard the flap of the blanket close, he fell back on the bed in a fit of happiness. His legs flapping on the bed, hands on his face. Despite what had happened, the giddiness of the Alpha had on him trumped all the negative feelings. This Alpha still wanted him. He did want him in the beginning, and this didn’t phase the man at all.  
  
He heard the noise of the blanket moving, indicating that someone was entering. The scent of leather and wood relaxing him instantly.  
  
“So what do you hav-” something covered his nose and mouth, when he inhaled, something sweet filled his taste buds. Suddenly he was feeling really sleepy. Right as he was about to fall under, he caught a whiff of sage.


	7. Chapter 7

A rough shake had Castiel jolting awake. His head swirling as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Whatever he had been laying on and now sitting up straight up on, was shaking like crazy. He felt around, feeling wood paneling everywhere, including where he was seated. Moving his hand along the wood, his hand found a gap..a window?  
  
He was in a carriage?  
  
That would explain the bumpiness of an unmanned dirt path, the sudden cracking sound of reins being snapped, and thudding of horses’ hooves as they speed along.  
  
He tried to find the handle to open the door, but after a few minutes of searching, he found nothing. Probably a good thing, considering he wouldn’t know what he was jumping onto and the carriage was still moving.  
  
So he gripped the ledge of the window tightly, the thing rocking violently back and forth like crazy before the entire carriage came to a screeching to a halt, almost making Castiel fly forward in his seat.  
  
He heard the horse’s neighing protest as the carriage shifted briefly to one side, heavy footfalls hitting the dirt.  
  
That’s when Castiel’s heart nearly jumped in his throat when he realized he was stuck. He had absolutely no clue where this guy was going to be coming from and if he tried to attack, he wouldn’t know where to strike!  
  
The footsteps in the dirt sounded to his left, Castiel moving flush to the right of the carriage.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
Hearing his heartbeat in his ears, Castiel tried to control his breathing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
What’s worse is Castiel couldn’t smell anything outside of the carriage.  
  
He felt the carriage shift back and forth caused Castiel to squeak in surprise but then nothing. It was quiet again except for the retreating sound of footsteps.  
  
‘_Where am I?’_ he thought, finally, after he was able to control everything from his heart to his mind that was running rampant. The last he remembered was waiting for Dean to come back with food. When he did...something was off. But then that scent, right before he passed out.  
  
Sage.  
  
_'Mr. Rutherford!’_ Castiel thought angrily. How dare he do whatever it is he is doing. Kidnapping. That! Just then the sound of the door bursting open derailed Castiel’s train of thought, followed by the shifting of the carriage.  
  
“Ah!” Feeling hands grasp at his wrist, but Castiel wasn’t going without a fight. He leaned back as far as he could, bringing his leg up to kick at the man. Success in hearing an ‘Ompf’ when he landed the kick, the stomach maybe?  
  
The hands letting go of Castiel’s wrist, allowing him to bring his hands up, bringing them down on the man’s head with all his might. He felt a body slump onto him. Struggling to push the man off, Castiel felt around until he found the groove of the open door.  
  
Tripping on the way out, he managed to get his footing.  
  
“There’s no point, Castiel,” The voice of Mr. Rutherford taunted from inside the carriage. A cold chill rushed through his veins at the realization. “Just come to terms with the fact that you were to be mine,”  
  
_'What is he talking about?’ _Castiel thought, backing away, hands behind him so he wouldn’t run into something.  
  
“You were to be mine,” He heard the creak of the carriage followed by the ‘thump’ of what must have been his feet hitting the ground. “Crowley was supposed to deliver you to me,” the sound of shoes crunching the dirt as he slowly got closer.  
  
Of course, this is the wrong time for Castiel to back into something solid.  
  
A tree. Feeling the rough bark of it as Castiel slid his hands along it so that he could maneuver around it so that he would have it between him and the Alpha.  
  
“You can imagine my fury when he told me he gave you to that-” he heard a growl. “That _Winchester boy_!” a full-on roar had Castiel tripping backward, his inner Omega quivering at the display.  
  
“He promised me,” the footfalls stoping but it didn’t deter Castiel from standing back up. “Since you first came to him, once you had your first heat he was going to deliver you straight to me. I even gave a generous gift when I knew I’d get not only an obedient Omega but one that would depend on me for _everything_,” The Alpha pausing in his steps, a shudder to his voice of absolute delight.  
  
Fear flooded Castiel’s body when he realized why Crowley had pushed so hard for him to go with Mr. Ruther- Michael. He felt the bile rise in the back of his throat.  
  
“But that sniveling Beta of a man betrayed me!”  
  
“He was following the rules of the Order-”  
  
“You don’t understand _Castiel_,” he spat his name out like it was poison. “You. Are. Mine.” The growling grew louder, the footfalls sounding again. Castiel felt frozen in fear, his inner Omega fighting to display himself submissively to the Alpha. The stench of Sage and Fresh Air filling his nose. Something that was once so alluring smelled toxic to him now.  
  
Covering his nose, he backed away.  
  
“Come here!” Michael demanded.  
  
“Ah!” Feeling something catch at his ankle, he ended up falling flat on his back. Heartbeat racing when he heard the footsteps closing in, followed by the sound of Michael sniffing the air.  
  
“Your scent is so,” he paused to take another deep sniff of the air. “divine when you’re afraid.”  
  
Reaching around, for anything, his hand closed around something. He waited for the perfect moment when the sound of the Alpha getting closer before swinging with all of his strength.  
  
The howl of pain was heard when Castiel made contact with something. The weapon vibrating in his hand. Taking that opportunity, he brought the item around his head to swing again, satisfied when he managed to make contact again and hearing the thump of a body hitting the ground.  
  
The grunting noise was the perfect opportunity to get back up, Castiel holding onto the weapon, a long, sturdy stick (or branch?) he figured from the rough texture and thickness.  
  
“C-Castiel. Don’t you _dare_!” the sound of his name on the man’s lips made Castiel sick. As he went to turn around, he felt a hand grab hold of his ankle, the Omega yelping in surprise when he fell face forward.   
  
Gritting his teeth from the impact, he turned his body towards the offender. The stick still grasped in his hand, he brought it down again. Satisfied when he heard the ‘Whack’ and a groan from Michael.  
  
The grip loosened enough for Castiel to slip his foot through before getting up and running away.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Hand out as he ran through his environment, a forest from the number of trees he’s touched along the way, his stick still in hand.  
  
Stopping briefly to catch his breath, he took the chance to sniff the air for Michael. When all he could smell was the dampness of the forest and dirt, he sighed in relief.  
  
He grasped his stick, which is almost as tall as him, before leaning against one of the trees  
  
Panting from the adrenaline and stumbling along, he slowly slid down to sit at the base of the tree to sit in the dirt to catch his breath. He laid the stick across his lap so he could smash his hands into his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying while fearing for his life.  
  
He sniffled as he wiped his tears away.  
  
A crunch in the distance made Castiel freeze. Every hair standing on edge.  
  
_‘Michael,’_ Castiel thought when he heard another snap. He sniffed the air, nothing.  
  
His heart began to race again, especially when the sound stopped suddenly.  
  
“You’re a long way from home,” a disembodied voice pierced the silence. Gripping the stick in his lap, Castiel turned his head in the direction of the voice.  
  
“I come in peace,” the voice said, low and calming. Friendly dare he say.  
  
“Are you lost?” they asked, sounding closer, concern in their voice. Unable to speak, Castiel shook his head.  
  
“No? So what are you doing all the way out here? Past the wall of all places,"  
  
_“T-the wall? Michael brought me past the wall?!”_ Castiel thought, his mind racing with everything Gabriel and Dean told him what was beyond it. Creatures he’s never heard of, dangerous things. Sirens, Werewolves, and Vampires. The wall having been built to keep creatures out and the people safe.  
  
_What if this thing was a creature  
  
_“It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice was much closer. He could suddenly feel a presence right there, within arms reach.  
  
“What are you?” he managed to get out, his other hand gripping the stick as well. Ready to use it when he needed to.  
  
“I’m a Djinn,”  
  
“A creature,” Castiel said in awe, wishing he could back up further into the tree, or even melt into it and disappear.  
  
There was a brief silence before a small chuckle filled the air.  
  
“Yes, but as I said. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re an Omega,” they pointed out, curiosity in their voice. “A blind one at that,”  
  
_Crap crap crap_  
  
“I can help with that,”  
  
“No, thank you,” Castiel somehow managed to get out with the mixed emotions coursing through him. His fight or flight spurring him, but he had to bat that down. He’s never met a creature before. And what the hell was a Djinn?   
  
He heard the thing tsk.  
  
“Are you sure? We Djinn can grant _wishes_,”  
  
Oh, he did not like how it said that.  
  
“Wishes?”  
  
“Yes,” the sound of them moving closer set Castiel's heart to beat faster. Feeling a tinge of electricity along his leg, he could tell they must have sat in front of him.  
  
"We can give you anything you desire with just a simple wish,"  
  
"Wishes have consequences," Castiel stated, remembering the conversation between Gabriel and Anna when they thought he wasn't listening. Everything and anything to do with magic has to be balanced with whatever the caster does. Gabriel could easily give Castiel his eyesight back, but something greater or equal to would have to be given up.  
  
He heard the creature chuckle low in its throat.  
  
"Not for us," he felt something touch his hand, Castiel quickly pulled it out of the Djinn's grasp.  
  
For one, he didn't want this thing touching him. Second, their hand was cold and clammy feeling. "We work with a..._different_ source of magic."  
  
"All magic comes from the same source,"  
  
"How about I give you a glimpse. To show that I’m not lying,"  
  
"I-I," he stuttered out, a hand grasping the one still on the stick.  
  
Castiel gasped at the sensation, a cold chill coursing through his veins that's when he saw it.   
  
Literally.  
  
His head tilted up, he was seeing everything above him.  
  
The sky.  
  
The clouds.  
  
Tall trees with the branches sticking out to border the sky.  
  
He was seeing.  
  
He can see!  
  
He looked to the left to see more trees, colors varying in...g-green? And brown?  
  
Looking right he jumped at the figure before him. The Djinn looked human, he was bald, with black markings inked into their tanned skin. And glowing blue, eyes. Blue, right?  
  
Looking down, he saw their hand on his wrist, covered in markings as well, their hand glowing in a blue light.  
  
"I can give this,"  
  
Castiel was speechless.  
  
"To you,"  
  
Could...would this be so bad?  
  
"For free."  
  
He felt a small pulse from his arm, looking down at the hand of the Djinn.  
  
Another pulse.  
  
He watched as markings started to appear on his own skin.  
  
What's sad is...he wasn't panicking.  
  
Instead, he felt himself growing tired.  
  
Exhausted even.  
  
He let his head fall back against the tree, feeling his whole body relax into the feeling.  
  
Eyelids slowly drooping close. His body becoming colder.  
  
Through the blurriness, he could make out the Djinn staring at him, hungrily.  
  
"Wha..." his words slurred, his mind drawing a blank. His world swimming.  
  
_"Just relax," _a voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
Humming in response, Castiel let his head fall back, his body growing colder.  
  
He could feel sleep within his grasp.  
  
Even the terrible screeching noise in the distance didn't jostle him from the cusp of sleep.  
  
Another screeching noise and the coldness was suddenly gone.  
  
Groaning from the loss, Castiel opened his eyes to the scene of the Djinn backing away from him in fear. The farther he got, the edges around his vision seemed to grow darker.  
  
"No…," he said weakly, reaching for the creature, who kept backing away. That's when he saw something, two somethings, creep from his peripheral.  
  
They weren't big, their bodies sleek, covered in spots. Ears pinned back and growls coming from both of them.  
  
He really couldn’t make out what was going on, his body getting heavier and heavier, his body falling to the side. The last thing he was the Djinn running away.  
  
  
-  
  
  
_“Castiel!”  
  
_Hm...no...it’s not time to wake up.  
  
It was quiet again. Castiel curling up to the warmth beside him.  
  
_“Cas,”  
  
_Oh...that’s...that’s a nice voice. And it was right next to him. He moved closer.  
  
His space heater shook.  
  
_“Cas,”_  
  
Castiel groaned in protest when he felt his body being shaken.  
  
He caught a whiff of an intoxicating scent, his sleep-addled brain couldn’t make out what it was, just something alluring, bringing himself closer to the scent. Causing the source of heat to shake again.  
  
_“He’s good,” _the voice called out. He felt something press to his back, holding him firmly in place.  
  
“Cas. It’s time to wake up,” a soothing voice whispered, the same pressure on his back moving up and down. All it did was cause Castiel to groan in response. “Wow, you are not a morning person,” the voice responded, humor in their voice.  
  
“Nope,” Castiel mumbled out, hell-bent on staying where he was. He heard the voice chuckled at the comment.  
  
“Okay, I'll let you sleep for a little longer,”  
  
Castiel hummed in response, the scent of wood, leather, and cinnamon, of the person before him slowly lulling him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I don't know how I managed to get two chapters out in one week, but WHOOT!!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it :D


	8. Chapter 8

He felt like he was floating in this dream-like state. It was peaceful and warm and Castiel never wanted to leave this feeling.  
  
The scent of wood and leather keeping him satiated as he moved closer to the warmth behind him. He heard a distant hum after he settled into his spot.  
  
His mind was empty of any thoughts as he enjoyed the comfort of utter blissfulness.  
  
Not a care in the world.  
  
Except for that sliver of doubt that wiggled its way in.  
  
A nugget of fear following suite and settling right next to the doubt like they were old friends.

A flash of blue eyes flickered through the darkness in his mind.   
  
_ Hmmm, _ he internally groaned out.   
  
He shook his head, not understanding what that was.   
  
His mind going blank again.   
  
It didn’t last long. Another flash of those blue eyes appearing again. This time they were glowing. The intense gaze on him as a cold feeling started creeping and spreading through his body.   
  
Castiel shook his head to rid the thoughts again, wrapping the warmth around him in a tighter embrace to battle the chill that caused him to shutter.   
  
He was on the cusp of falling asleep when an echoed screech erupted through his mind, the fear and doubt blasting him out of his sleep. He jumped out from where ever he was laying comfortably.   
  
A hissing sound followed by the thump of himself hitting the floor.   
  
His name being called which he didn’t hear as he scrambled to his feet, hand reaching for anything. When his hand found something, he grabbed it and held it in front of him so that he was ready to defend himself.   
  
Everything around him was quiet except for his frantic breathing as he tried to collect himself.   
  
“Cas,” a tired yet concerned voice called out to him, the sound of something hissing after a clicking noise.   
  
Castiel gripped the item in his hand tighter, turning himself in the direction of the sound, his breathing erratic from whatever that noise had been.   
  
“Whoa, I come in peace,” After Castiel went to swing at his assailant.   
  
A hiss sounded from somewhere farther back before turning into soft mewls. It had sounded almost like the hiss he heard before waking up.   
  
“Easy buddy,” the familiar voice getting through the thick fog of sleep and panic. “There’s not much harm you’re gonna do with a shoe,” Castiel turned his head in the direction of the voice, sounding closer than before.   
  
He felt the ‘shoe’ being taken out of his hands, replaced with two strong callused ones closing over his. The warmth spreading from his hands, up to his arms and throughout the rest of his body.   
  
The scent of wood and leather drifting towards him, easing away the cold, fear and anxiousness in the pitch black.   
  
“D-Dean,” he stuttered out with, trying to calm his racing heart. The hands holding his shifted to holding his fingers, feeling them being lifted and something soft pressing to the back of one hand. Then the other.   
  
“I’m here, Sweetheart,” he reassured, keeping Cas’ hands close to his lips to press another kiss to them.   
  
Relief flooding his body, pulling his hands from Dean’s to throw himself at the Alpha.   
  
He inhaled the scent of the man with his nose buried in the Alphas neck, letting it wash over him when those arms wrapped around him to hold him close, hearing Dean murmur, “it’s ok, I’m here.” over and over again.   
  
-   
  
“A Djinn,” the voice said, disbelief evident as they spoke. “ Are a rare race of supernatural cave-dwelling hermits that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans.”   
  
Everyone in the room was quiet, listening to the Gabriel explain exactly what the creature was that Castiel encountered.   
  
“They feed on human blood and can poison their victims with a single touch.” Castiel placed his hand on the bandaged arm that said creature had grabbed onto. “The poison can be used either to kill their victims quickly or to leave victims in a coma-like state while the Djinn feeds on their blood over a long period of time. Some lores depict them as genies and are able to read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires, or granting ‘Wishes’.”   
  
A sinking feeling settled in Castiel’s stomach at the realization of what could have happened. He reached out to his side, hand brushing the Alpha’s arm, encircling the limb in his grasp.   
  
“And what stopped it?” truly curious, only recalling the sound of hissing. Everything after that was nothing.   
  
He heard Gabriel chuckle.   
  
“A Margay.” Simple and to the point, but that definitely does not answer his question.   
  
“You might want to emphasize that,” Dean asked, feeling Csatiel grip his arm a little tighter at not knowing what it was.   
  
“A wild feline cat that lives in the forest,” Castiel felt his heart leap in his throat when he felt something rub against his leg. Purring when Castiel didn’t pull his leg away. “When we found you, there were two guarding you. The one by your leg was laying next to you, keeping you warm. The other was guarding.”   
  
With one hand, he let go of Dean’s arm and reached down towards the feline. He felt the bump of its head in his palm, then his neck and body as it continued to purr all the way to the long tail. And repeat.   
  
Castiel couldn’t help the smile on his face at the effection.   
  
“What about the other one?” he asked while scratching under its chin.   
  
He heard a small huff somewhere to his left followed by a chirruping noise somewhere farther in front of him.   
  
“The other one is with me!” Gabriel said with excitement. “After we found you, this one jumped right on my shoulders. It was like it was meant to be,” he said the last part in a dream-like voice. Castiel could imagine the cat lounging across his shoulders.   
  
“Yeah, more like you wouldn’t put it down,” Sam’s voice cut in. By the sound of it, he didn’t exactly sound amused, more like he lost a fight and wasn’t happy about it.   
  
“He  _ chose  _ me, Sammy. Margay cats are rare! They don’t necessarily climb down from treetops to save people every day. Besides, you looooove Mr. Whiskers. I saw you sneaking him treats just yesterday,” Gabriel accused, a smile evident in his voice.   
  
He heard the younger Winchester mumbling something under his breath, followed by laughter and...yeah, that’s the sound of kissing.   
  
“Anyways,” Dean interrupted the moment between the two, clearing his throat to emphasize his point.   
  
“Moment ruiner,” Gabriel grumbled out.   
  
“Am I..” Castiel hesitated, interrupting everyone as he continued to pet the creature before him. “Am I allowed to keep it?” at that, the Margay disappeared, Castiel frowned at the loss, but was quickly squashed when he felt the left side of him dip and something rubbing at his shoulder.   
  
“Well,  _ She _ was the one that laid with you to keep you warm till we found ya. And also stuck by you after we brought you back to caravan and while I treated you for the poison.”   
  
There’s a but coming, there’s always a but after good news like this.   
  
Dean cleared his throat, indicating that he was going to talk.   
  
“I’m really allergic to animals with fur.” Dread dropped in Castiel’s stomach like a rock. He wasn’t going to be able to keep the cat? “But,” oh, there it is. “So far, my allergies haven’t acted up. I guess it’s because they are short-haired, which is why nothing is happening. She even slept in the bed with us while you were out of it.”   
  
“So…” Castiel trailed off.   
  
“Yes, we can keep her,”   
  
That was when Dean let out a very manly squawk, to which he will deny, later on, was anything shrill sounding when Castiel turned and pounced on the Alpha.   
  
Laughter erupted through the tent at the display, but Castiel didn’t care as he laid on top of the Alpha, nuzzling his face into the other’s chest.  
  


-  
  
  
After learning that Castiel had only been out of it for about a day, he gave a sigh of relief. But then that begs a new question to be asked.  
  
“Crowley has just arrived,” a new voice called out, interrupting Castiel from his question. Which was actually just answered.  
  
His heart gave an extra thump when reality set in. Everything that had happened to him. The kidnapping, being at Michael’s mercy, almost becoming Djinn food.  
  
“Easy, Sweetheart,” he heard Dean whisper right next to him, obviously sensing and smelling his distress permeating off him.  
  
Castiel tried to calm his racing heart, clutching Dean’s hand when he heard the ruffling of the blanket moving back in place.  
  
The soft patter of feet coming him towards him, hearing the creak of the chair as the man sat before them.  
  
“Castiel, glad you’re safe and sound,” Crowley started.  
  
Castiel turned his head towards his lap, feeling the gaze of the man on him gave him the creeps. The one he considered a friend, looked after him, fed him, clothed him, did everything for him...just so he was pampered and ready to be given away to that monster!  
  
He felt the squeeze of Dean’s hand in his, pulling the Omega from his thoughts.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Castiel tried to calm himself. No need to get nasty right off the bat.  
  
“Safe and sound no thanks to you,”  
  
Well, that went out the window.  
  
“Right to the point, shall we?” Crowley commented like he was picking his nails, acting all casual.  
  
“Yes right to the point. You were going to stick me with Michael!”  
  
“And I didn’t.”  
  
“But you were going to,”  
  
“Originally, that was the intention. But after a...confrontation with the Alpha, plans changed,"

_ "You said no one would want him," Michael growled out from the opposite side of the desk.  
  
_ _ "Yes, that's true-"  
  
_ _ "So why is there another Alpha courting him?" Both hands on the man's desk, trying to control his rage despite it coming off him in waves. The stench making the Betas nose crinkle.  
  
_ _ "Gala's are used to find someone that’s scent compatible with another. If this Alpha doesn’t like his scent, then he may have the same intentions as you,"  
  
_ _ Michael stared at the Beta through hooded eyes, anger seeping off him in waves.  
  
_ _ Crowley jumped when the Alpha slammed his hands on the desk, bringing a hand up to point menacingly at the Beta.  
  
_ _ "Since the day he came to this crap hole, you contacted me that evening about an Omega that would do as a nice replacement for the last one."  
  
_ _ Crowley looked down, away from the intense gaze.  
  
_ _ "This Omega was supposed to last longer than the others you brought me. Who gives a rats ass about scent compatibility, I need an Omega that will give me strong pups and will sit quietly and obey my every command,"  
  
_ _ "And I told you, a deals a deal. You will have your Omega," Crowley said, keeping his tone even, despite the images of all those Omegas smiling at him, then the next, he was looking down at the corpse of them after being with Michael.  
  
_ _ Michael didn't move, turning his gaze downward.  
  
_ _ Crowley stared at the man, contemplating what his next move will be.  
  
_ _ After a beat of silence, Michael stood upright. An eerie calm set in his features.  
  
_ _ Crowley stood there as he ran a hand along the desk, staring down at the wood.  
  
_ _ “You’re right. A deals a deal,” Before Crowley had a chance to blink, Michael had moved around the table pinning the Beta to the wall, forearm on his neck to keep him from moving. “Make sure you keep that at the forefront of your little Beta head. Don’t forget the reason anyone comes to this piece of shit place. Order or not. It’s my status that makes everyone come to those events.” Michael pressed harder into Crowley’s throat to emphasize his point.  
  
_ _ “My hard work, my money, everything. Is asking for an Omega that’s disciplined and completely compliant to me really too much to ask for compensation for what I do for you?” he spat out, Crowley flinching when a speck of spit landed on his cheek.  
  
_ _ “No. I should be bending over backwards to show my gratitude,” Crowley replied, almost robotically. An image of Castiel flashing through his mind. That smile, so innocent, and vulnerable to everything around him, despite being such a spitfire when he got there.  
  
_ _ “As you should,” Michael pushed off the Beta to stare the man down. “I’ll place a rather large ‘donation’ to show him how serious I am about him,” Michaels face twisted up into a crooked smile, hunger in his eyes at the thought of his new prize.  
  
_ _ “I will be sure to let him know just how interested you are,” Crowley muttered out, maintaining eye contact with the Alpha. Michael gave a small nod as he adjusted his clothes to look less ruffled. He looked down at himself before turning away from the Beta.  
  
_ _ “I’ll be expecting you to contact me soon that my Omega is on his way,” the Alpha commented before shutting the door. _

  
  
“You were going to give me a way to a freaking mad man!” Castiel all but shouted, standing up, which cause his feline friend next to him to hiss in irritation. “You knew what he was doing to those poor Omegas and you were still willing to help him!” he could feel his breathing became labored at the thought of what could have happened to him.   
  
“After that incident, I changed my-” Crowley started.   
  
“That’s not the point!” Castiel screeched, silencing anything the Beta was going to say next. “Michael still got me. He kidnapped me! Took me across the border and I had to fight to get away,” The Omega had to pause to catch his breath, all these different emotions crashing into him like a damn breaking. “What’s worse, I had no clue where I was. But I was attacked by a Djinn! I was almost killed based on pure greed of an Alpha and a Beta!”   
  
Castiel felt a hand gently grasp his wrist, followed by the scent of leather and wood drifting over his shoulder, the static dancing along his back at how close in proximity of the Alpha had been.   
  
“Cas,” came the Alpha’s voice, somehow calm in a situation like this. How can the man be so freaking calm! “Can I be the voice of reason right now?”   
  
Huffing at the fact that he couldn’t finish what he started, he gave the Alpha a nod that he would comply and sat back on the bed.   
  
“Yes, Michael came after you. But you gotta think. Crowley did do the right thing, despite the misdeeds he did prior to this. We can’t forgive those, but instead of charting you off to that maniac, he let you come to me.”   
  
Castiel’s anger diminished a little bit at that.   
  
“It doesn’t get him off the hook for what he did, but he did save you.”   
  
“But Mich-”   
  
“No,” Dean stated firmly, making Castiel’s inner Omega quiver at the command. “Michael’s locked up in the looney been right now. Whatever you did to the guy, you sure put him out of commission for good. But despite everything that happened,” Castiel felt a hand on his cheek, not realizing a tear had been shed until a thumb had wiped it away.   
  
“You’re back here with me, safe and sound,” Castiel’s heart gave an extra hard thump at the remark.   
  
“As touching as this is, I’m going to guess that you made a decision on staying,” Crowley’s voice called out, shattering the moment between the Alpha and Omega.   
  
Castiel turned his attention towards the man. A ‘Duh’ look on his face, as he brought a hand up to clasp over the one on his cheek. He felt the swipe of the man’s thumb, feeling the gaze of the Alpha on him.   
  
“Well, then I’d best be off,”   
  
“You know what,” Dean’s voice cut through the moment, snapping Castiel’s attention upwards toward the sound. “Working for the border, I am technically part of the military force. Protecting our borders from intruders and people on inside that are a threat to the people and second gendered.”   
  
Dean let that hang in the air, Castiel looking to the man with his brows scrunched together in confusion.   
  
“I’m not understanding,” Crowley spoke, his voice farther away, as if he was walking away when Dean called him out.   
  
“It’s simple really. I'm placing you under arrest for accessory to the murder of those Omegas.” The sound of a struggle followed shortly after, the angry comments coming from the Beta, his voice fading a second later.   
  
“Are you ok?” Dean asked a moment later once it was quiet. Nodding, in response, Castiel swallowed thickly over the dry cottony feeling in his throat.   
  
“Castiel!” a high pitched voice called out, breaking the moment between Alpha and Omega.   
  
“Anna?” feeling the hand on his cheek disappear, followed closely by arms wrapping him tightly in a hug. The scent of vanilla and lavender filling his nose.   
  
“I saw these people taking Crowley, what happened?”   
  
It didn’t take long to catch her up on what had just happened. Her response was to wrap Castiel in another hug, apologizing over and over something she didn’t know.   
  
“Anna, I’m fine now,”   
  
“I know, but, you’re all grown up now,” If Castiel didn’t know any better, he would bet that Anna had a tear in her eye. But he really didn’t have anything to say to that, a smile on his face. “Since Crowley is out of the picture, I guess I’m gonna have to officiate this,”   
  
Which turned out to be the paperwork that the Order requires an Alpha to fill out, a transfer of “ownership”, in laments terms.   
  
Once that was done, Anna gave Castiel the biggest hug he’d ever received before finally taking her leave. But not before saying, “Don’t be a stranger, come and visit,”   
  
Which made everything that was happening all the more real.   
  
Being left alone in the tent with Dean now seemed a bit more intimidating.   
  
“Cas?” Dean questioned who must have noticed the worried look on his face. He was sitting back on the bed with their cat sitting in his lap. He felt a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze upwards.   
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Yes,” in a matter of fact tone.   
  
“Good, cause I had a questioned I’ve been dying to ask,” Castiel nodded, despited the fingers still under his chin. “Can I...can I kiss you?”   
  
The cat hissed before jumping out of Castiel’s lap when the Omega stood so abruptly.   
  
“Fucking hell, Piper!”   
  
Then it was quiet until those previous words hit him.   
  
“You named  _ my _ cat Piper?”   
  
“U-uh...I guess. I wasn’t intending-I mean, it sorta just happened-”   
  
“Dean.” Castiel interrupted.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I like it.”   
  
“Oh-ok, good then-”   
  
“Dean,”   
  
“Yes,”   
  
“Shut up and kiss me,”   
  
“You’re starting to get real bossy on me here,” But Dean didn’t care and neither did Cas when the Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omegas waist, and leaned in, lips pressing together small peck. Castiel bit his lip. That was nice. Of course, the follow up of a longer kiss was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is "Technically" the end of the story, but stick around for two bonus chapters that i'll be posting sometime next week!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This Chapter is Explicit. You can skip it! It has nothing to do with the plot**

-A Little Less Than A Year Later-   
  


  
Dean stood before his team, beaming with pride after there last expedition beyond the wall. They were informed of a band of creatures that were planning to scale the walls and attack.   
  
Needless to say, Dean and his group were able to put a stop to it. Luckily the only damage they received was from someone twisting their ankle.   
  
“It’s ok, Garth. You’ll get them next time,” Dean assured, clamping the man on the shoulder as he looked down in disappointment, his face covered in dirt from when he fell face first.   
  
“But this was my chance to prove myself,” he mumbled out, right before the medics helped him onto the gurney.   
  
“Trust me, you’re young, you’ll have plenty of time,” Dean replied, watching Garth, giving him a small smile and a wave before being carted off.   
  
The group of ten stood around, talking with one another and comparing weapons and techniques before Dean dismissed everyone to go back to there families.   
  
“You’re home early,” Came a familiar voice called out from behind Dean.   
  
Turning around, a huge smile spread across his face at the sight of Sam and Jess with a squirmy pup in her arms.   
  
“Yeah, it was quick,” Dean commented, walking closer to them, holding a hand out for the excited child in Jess’ arms. A little boy, a year old now, a mop of hair just like his daddy. But blonde like his mom, just like those eyes are all Jess.   
  
Joshua, bland for Dean’s taste, he did try to push for them to name him after the best uncle in the world. But that was a no go. Just like Gabriel’s attempted to name the baby after him.    
  
Dean watched as the pup grab hold of his finger, babbling that baby talk as he looked around in wonder.   
  
“Dean!” a cry came out, disrupting the family moment. Turning his head, eyebrows crinkled in confusion until his eyes landed on a frantic Gabriel. The man stopped just next to Sam, keeled over, huffing for air. “It-it’s Cas-”   
  
Taking off in the direction of his house before the man could say anymore, the only thing running through his mind was his mate. Is he ok? Is he in danger?   
  
Questions running rampant through his mind as he reached the door to his house.   
  
His body froze with his hand on the doorknob when something a certain smell stopped him in his tracks. Apples and honey with tiny notes of nutmeg.   
  
For Dean to  _ smell _ Cas from here could mean only one thing.   
  
Before he could even finish that thought, the door was being ripped open, a hand finding itself in his shirt and pulling him into the house.   
  
The slam of the door was the last thing he heard before he had an arm full of Omega, the smell ten times more pungent then outside and it was making the Alpha grow hard.   
  
“Cas-”   
  
“Dean, I can’t-I need-” The Omegas’ words slurring, his body hot against Dean’s, his hands started undoing the buttons of his shirt in a frantic manner.   
  
“Easy, easy,” Dean stopped him from continuing by placing his hands over the Omegas, leaning down to kiss the anxious Omega’s lips after receiving an irritate huff at being stopped. “Let’s take this slow,” murmuring into the others ear while trailing kisses along his jawline.   
  
He felt the man lean into him heavily, whimpering in response at the contact. Smiling, he placed Cas’ arms around his neck, moving down, touching Cas’ thighs to lift him up.   
  
The Omega gave a sigh of relief at the contact as he settled himself into his Alphas arms, nose in the man’s neck as Dean carried him to the bedroom.   
  
Feeling the slick soaked thighs, Dean used every ounce to control the beast within himself.   
  
This was their first heat together, he wasn’t about to ruin it by going all Alpha. Of course, later down the line, that’s a different story.   
  
“Dean,” the man in his arms moaned out, nuzzling into the scent gland, kissing it before swiping his tongue over it.   
  
Growling in approval, Dean kicked the bedroom door open. He placed the Omega down on the bed.   
  
Right as Dean was about to start undressing, he caught a glimpse of Cas. His heart thumping hard at the ethereal beauty before him. Dressed in his sheer white robe, the one he wears exclusively around the house when Dean was home. Completely sheer now with the sweat from the heat and stained from the slick that he was producing. His hair a mess, mating mark standing out from where his robe fell off the right shoulder, his body shivering from the loss of contact.   
  
“A-Alpha,” Cas whimpered out, reaching for him by feeling around the edges of the bed then the air.   
  
“I’m here,” Dean replied, quickly taking his shirt off so that he could intertwine their fingers together. Giving his hand a small squeeze before bringing the hand to his lips to kiss each knuckle.   
  
Reaching out with his free hand, Cas fumbled for Dean’s pants, finding the buttons quickly, untangling their hands to find what he wanted most.   
  
Dean watched as Cas freed him from the confines, running those hands up and down the length of the already hard cock.   
  
If there’s one thing Dean was most grateful about what Cas had learned from The Order, groaning when the Omega took the tip into his mouth, was how to deep throat an Alphas knot.   
  
Watching Cas take his cock further into his mouth, inch by inch, nearly made Dean cum right there from the wet, warm heart surrounding him.   
  
“Hold on,” Dean pulled away, Castiel whimpering at the loss. Unable to help himself, he leaned down to place a kiss on top of those furrowed brows, before moving around the Omega to lay on the bed.   
  
Castiel turned at the dip in the bed, removing his sheer robe and tossing it to the side before his hand found Dean's leg, brushing along with his fingers in search of what he was looking for.  
  
"Fuck," Dean moaned out, when Cas grasped his dick, watching the Omega swallow him down to the end of the knot, Dean's toes curling at the sensation. He watched the Omega bob his head, slurping and sucking, his hand moving in tandem.  
  
"C'mere," was all Dean could get out, his hands in the Omega's hair, urging him up. Cas looked up his direction, allowing Dean to guide him forward for their lips meet.  
  
With one hand on Cas' cheek, Dean used the other to travel past the Omega's weeping cock, to just behind the balls to the birth canal that was completely wet with slick.  
  
He pushed one finger in, earning an appreciative hum from the Omega. Inserting two earned him a small pant. By the time he inserted a third, the kiss had been broken in favor of Cas writhing and moaning above him, arms shaking from having to prop himself up.  
  
"Dean, s-stop teasing m-me," Castiel stuttered out through the pant.   
  
_ He is so beautiful  _ Dean thought, leaning up to kiss at the man's neck, placing a hand over the others lower back to turn them both over so Dean was between Cas' legs.  
  
Kissing his way down Cas' chest, feeling the Omega's body shuddering under him as his fingers continued to work, eventually arriving at the slick hole. Looking up towards the Omega, whose head was turned to the side, his hands found themselves in Dean’s hair.   
  
Swiping his tongue up along the slit, he received a low, deep moan in response. Smiling to himself, he swiped over and over, sticking his tongue inside that warm, wet heat causing the Omega above to start writhing in pleasure.   
  
“D-Dean-Alpha-please,” Cas moaned out, hands gripping Dean’s hair.   
  
“What do you need,” The Alpha asked in a teasing voice.   
  
He almost wanted to laugh when Cas turned his head, eyes closed, but the irritation was evident in his expression by the furrowed brow and bared teeth.   
  
“Ok ok,” Dean submitted, raising to his knees so he could line himself up.   
  
“F-fuck,” Cas uttered, all breathy as Dean slowly watched himself disappear into that tight hole. He growled in satisfaction at the wet heat, the slick making it easy for him to pull out and push right back in. Listening to his gasp and moaning of his Omegas as he alternated between fast and slow.   
  
Leaning to rest his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, giving his mating mark a teasing bite before kissing it here and there, feeling Cas’ hands move from Dean’s waist to shoulders, gripping anywhere as Dean’s knot began to form.   
  
They didn’t last much longer, Dean’s knot catching the rim eliciting moans from both of them as they came.   
  
Both laying still, catching there breathe. Castiel shuddering when another load was shot in, Dean lazily kissing along his neck.  
  
“Hold on,” Dean murmured into the exhausted Omegas neck, turning them over so Cas was laying on his chest.   
  
The Omega mumbled something incoherently, letting out a long exhale, eventually, his breathing becoming slow and evening out.   
  
Kissing the top of his head, Dean brought the blanket over the two of them, settling in for the time until his knot deflated.   
  
He smiled down at the man, his heart fluttering at the thought that he was extremely lucky to have someone so amazing.   
  
When Dean brought Cas back to his home, they really wasted no time in mating. Despite Castiel being completely shy about the whole thing. Dean chuckled at the memory of walking in and Cas being in the “presenting position”, which through him through a loop.   
  
Castiel becoming a flustered mess, suddenly thinking he wasn’t doing what he learned correctly until Dean stopped him in his tracks. Kissing him senseless, muttering how he would take care of everything.   
  
Of course, Castiel’s face going completely red when Dean wanted to start in the missionary position. Muttering something about the position being extremely intimate.   
  
Cas didn’t last very long, Dean remembered, but after that, he became a fiend. Catching Dean off guard, almost wearing the Alpha out.   
  
But Dean was willing. He loves the man. Everything about him. Enough so that when Cas stirred after their first time, he wanted to try again. That’s when in the moment, Cas begged him to mark him. And Dean obliged.   
  
Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the man, uncaring of the weight, just enjoying the closeness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mewl  
  
_"Hmm…"  
  
_Mewwl  
  
_"Five more minutes,"  
  
_Purr  
  
_"I know," the silence didn't last long when something made contact with his chin.  
  
_Meeeeooow  
  
_"Fine," Cas argued, feeling a furry head rubbing under his chin, telling him to get up. Despite already being woken up by Dean earlier.  
  
Remembering the Alphas hands ghosting over Cas' body, kissing along his neck and shoulders, a hand wrapping around his…  
  
Shaking his head, it wasn't compared to last night's activity, but Cas did enjoy those soft caress' and the attention he received from his Alpha. Like he was being pampered and his inner Omega has loved every second.  
  
Though Cas did need a break every now and then from all the physical aspects of Dean's affections.  
  
Anyway, most of those moments in the morning were squashed when Dean had to leave, promising he would be back at noon.  
  
On certain days of the week, they would spend all day in bed together.  
  
Cas snuggled into the comforter a little more, inhaling the mixture of scents from Dean and himself.  
  
Dean said it reminded him of Apple Pie, which he has not tried yet. The Alpha was appalled and said he was going to make it once it was apple picking season. Right now, it's just at the start of winter, his heat having been a couple of weeks back.  
  
Despite living here a full year now, Castiel had discovered just how much he craved being with his Mate.  
  
_Mate  
  
_His hand covered the mark on his right shoulder, a thrum of happiness spreading giddiness throughout his body.  
  
Reaching around his bed, Piper purring somewhere on it, probably watching him intently, as he found his clothes for the day. Dean was always happy to pick out his outfits and placing them where Cas could find them.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked Piper, finally moving to get dressed he received a low purr in response. She was didn't answer. Which means Dean must have fed her.  
  
Quickly pulling on his clothes, he hummed to himself as he thought about where he left his staff.  
  
The staff was the stick he used to beat Michael with and had kept as he made way through those woods before the Djinn incident. Dean told him later that when they found him, that he had the stick in a death grip. But once Dean picked him up, he let the stick go.  
  
Dean had asked Bobby, after they got back to their village and Cas didn't know he had it still, to refurbish it into a staff. Gifting it to Cas when he wanted to learn how to defend himself.  
  
Yeah, and those two days were a blur after that, all he could remember was staying in bed, in those arms at all hours.  
  
"Piper, where did I leave it?" Castiel asked the feline, moving slowly along to the wall. She would purr when he was close or hiss when he was far away.  
  
"I don't remember leaving it here," Castiel muttered, finding it next to the bathroom. A vague idea of how that happened.  
  
__"Cassieeee, are you awaaake?" Gabriel called out from the front door, a knocking sound could be heard in between the words. The light thump and pitter-patter of Piper could be heard after jumping off the bed to greet her brother at the front door.  
  
Castiel called out a 'yes' as he started his count from the bathroom to the living room, which was about 20 steps, give or take if he wanted to sit on the couch.  
  
"You got a letter," Gabriel's voice said, sounding much closer.  
  
At 13, Castiel stopped, he was in the kitchen by the feel of the counter under his hand.  
  
"Mail?" He questioned, finding a stool and sitting on that instead.  
  
"It's from...e-nay-as-"  
  
"Inias! He was with me at the House of Crowley," Castiel said in excitement, he hasn't heard from his friend in so long. "Read it, please" he held his staff upright, leaning on it with both hands so he could listen.  
  
He heard the paper tear and the straightening of it. Of course, Gabriel was one for theatrics and cleared his throat in such a manner.

_ "Dear Castiel. _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, _

_ I'm so excited to tell you that I found an Alpha! _

_ He lives in the Southern Kingdom, which is where I am residing now! We met during the summer Gala, we met up again during the winter and he courted me. _

_ That week we spent, I can not put it into words. I am so happy! _

_ But Castiel, I have missed you! So much has changed after you left and the incident with Crowley and Michael. We are all glad that you are safe and sound. Anna told us all about the Alpha that managed to capture your heart. We were all very happy to hear that you found someone special. _

_ Anyways, a new Beta named Naomi took over. She was strict at first, but she is or was for me, taking very good care of us. _

_ Meg and Tessa missed you very much, they were sad that they couldn't say goodbye. You left so quickly, but love is love. _ _   
_ _ Anna is doing very well! Remember that Alpha she was wooing? That's right! _

_ Anyways, since I am now living in the Southern Kingdom and I know you are somewhere along the border, we should meet up sometime. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Inias" _

Castiel let out a huff of laughter, excited for everyone. It's not like they weren't able to send out letters to fellow Omegas, sometimes they just didn't know where they went. Of course, if Cas had sent them a letter to them, would they even be there to receive it?  
  
Meg probably wouldn't have settled down. So she was was a viable option.  
  
But, of course, Castiel had been busy making a life here. But it's really nice to know that Inias had thought of Castiel immediately after arriving in the Southern Kingdom.  
  
"Are you ok?" Gabriel interrupted, Castiel nearly forgetting he was there. That's when he felt something wet on his cheek.  
  
Touching it, he hadn't realized he'd shed a tear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really happy for him," was all Castiel could say, drying off the rest of the tear on his sleeve.  
  
"He sounds happy, do you want to work on a reply later?"  
  
"Later? Why not right now?"  
  
"Because," Gabriel started, hearing the giddiness of excitement in his voice. "My teacher arrived this morning!"  
  
Castiel raised a brow in confusion.  
  
"I want you to meet her! She's the one who taught me everything I know," Gabriel answered when Castiel said nothing.  
  
"Oh," Castiel shaking his head. "What time is it?"  
  
He heard a hum from the man before hearing mid-noon.  
  
"I guess I have time. I haven't eaten though,"  
  
"We'll grab something along the way," feeling Gabriel's arm link with his, Castiel was being escorted out of the house, their feline friends trailing behind them like usual.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“You’re going to love her,” Gabriel commented, hearing something strange, like slurping coming from the man as they walked away from the stand.  
  
“You sure about that? And what are you doing?” Castiel asked, truly curious (and appalled) when the noise continued.  
  
“The jelly from the pastry fell onto my hand, I’m licking it up,” Gabriel replied, followed by some more slurping noises.  
  
“Can you please stop. That sounds disgusting,” Huffing out in annoyance, Castiel tried to take a bite of his out breakfast, opting for something less messy. A blueberry muffin with honey. Delicious!  
  
“Fine, ruin all my fun,” Gabriel looped his arm, hopefully not touching Castiel with the sticky hand, to guide him along the street.  
  
"To answer your previous question, she's gonna love, mon ami," in an excited tone, Gabriel made a slight turn, Castiel following along. One arm holding his staff so that he could eat his muffin, the other arm tucked in with Gabriels to guide him.  
  
The village isn't all that big, from what Dean told him. Having taken him around to meet people. Castiel still refuses to walk alone (Possibly from being traumatized about being alone that one moment) around the village, opting to have Gabriel, Jo, or Charlie be his escorts.   
  
Dean had become adamant after that incident, despite Castiel hating to be smothered with someone constantly watching over him, but he appreciates the concern. At least the company is good, so he can't complain.  
  
A knocking interrupted his thoughts, followed shortly by the sound of locks being undone and the sound of a heavy door squeaking on its hinges.  
  
"Please tell me that's jelly on your hand," a smooth sultry voice asked.  
  
"Of course, what else could it be?"  
  
"Knowing you? A failed experiment that stained your hand," Castiel couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up at the comment, knowing from sitting with the man and hearing him cause something to explode or something slimy to appear instead of what was intended.  
  
"This must be the famous Omega, Cas," the voice stated, causing said person to smile and nod.  
  
"I'd shake your hand but-" at that, Gabriel let go of his arm, which allowed Cas to hold his staff correctly with his left and held out his right hand.  
  
“I’m Pamela,” she stated, shaking his hand. Her hands were small and soft, but her grip was firm.  
  
"And who do we have here," the woman cooed, her voice lower than where it was, the sound of purring could be heard.  
  
"That's right, you haven’t met Mr. Whiskers," Gabriel commented, realization in his voice.  
  
"And who names a cat Mr. Whiskers?" the two went back and forth, Castiel just enjoying the banter, before the attention was focused back on him.  
  
“So, the famous Omega that won our hard head Alpha’s heart,” Castiel felt the blush rise in his cheeks.  
  
“He’s not that hard-headed…” he defended, hearing Gabriel snort in protest.  
  
“It’s ok, come inside. Gabriel, can you do me a favor?” Castiel was ushered inside, hearing the murmuring between the two, not really able to understand what was being said.  
  
“Castiel,” his name dragging him from his thoughts, turning his head in the direction of the women’s voice. “I’ve heard a lot about you,”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course, as I know my pupil has told you, magic is from the earth. And the earth and nature whisper to me about everything,"  
  
That’s right, Gabriel did say that. He felt a hand at his elbow, Pamela saying something about sitting. He walked through the place, unsure of where he was going but when he sat down, it felt more like a bed. He placed his staff to the side of him, against what must have been a wall when it didn’t fall.  
  
“Just relax, I’m not gonna bite,” A smile in her voice, her footsteps fading to right for a moment, then coming back. “Would you like some tea?” she asked. Nodding in reply, he felt a cup being placed in his hands. The sound of liquid being pour could be heard.  
  
A mewl from Piper was heard, shortly after feeling the bed dip next to him, her head pushing into his back while purring.  
  
“Gabriel told me about what happened that day. I had helped him locate you while I was here taking care of that little one of Sammy’s,” she trailed off.  
  
“From all the way out here?” Castiel asked in amazement.  
  
“Yes,” a chuckle in her voice. “My pupil is very good, but when it comes to certain tracking spells, he needs help every now and then.”  
  
Castiel smiled at the thought, the man had gotten better, but his attention to details on things is slightly slacking. His pranks though are still up to par. Remembering one of the pranks he pulled on one of the villagers just recently. He turned Mr. Whiskers “invisible” and had the cat stalk people, meowing at random to throw them off.  
  
Now if only he could put the amount of detail into his work as he does his pranks.   
  
“It’s a communication spell, we each wear a stone so that we can talk to one another. I found a quiet place to meditate and I was able to locate you and was able to send him your location.”  
  
“T-Thankyou” Castiel stuttered out, heat rising to his cheeks at how grateful he was of this person.  
  
“You are most welcome.” She replied, hearing her sip from her cup. Castiel did the same after blowing a couple of times. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here,” she started as she dragged her chair closer.  
  
“Oh, no, that’s fine,” a little confused at the statement.  
  
“I travel to all the kingdoms, sometimes outside of it, helping people, healing them and whatnot,” Castiel nodded. “So when I heard from Gabriel about his best friend being blind by poison, I actually had to cancel on some clients to come here as soon as possible,”

  
“Oh! B-but you didn’t-” he was silenced by Pam making a “shushing’.   
  
“Now now, it’s ok. Some of those clients will be fine. I took care of the dire, ‘in need’, ones before getting here. But you know, traveling by carriage is annoying. Horseback is the way to go,” A smile in her voice. “I know it’s too late to do anything, but I’d like to at least see what happened, can you lay down for me?”   
  
Castiel handed off the cup in his hand, shooing Piper away so that he could lay on the bed. He didn’t have to wait long to feel a gentle hand rest over his eyes. Her hands were cold but were quickly warmed when a tingling sensation around his eyes set in. He could hear her humming beside him, the occasional mutter of a word or two.   
  
“I can sense...traces of wolfsbane. But there’s something else. I can’t,” she hummed again. “I can’t quite figure out what that is,”   
  
He doesn’t know how much time had passed, but when she removed her hand, he was left with a longing for that warm feeling again. It felt really nice.   
  
“It almost seemed like whoever made the poison didn’t know what they were doing. It’s like they mixed random items together in a liquid and that was it,” she said in an apologetic voice.   
  
“Oh,” was all Castiel could say.   
  
“I’m sorry hun, there’s really nothing I can do to heal them,”   
  
“It’s ok,” really, it was. “I’ve gotten used to this. I wasn’t really expecting anything from this random visit,” and it’s true. He didn’t know Pamela was coming or that she was going to attempt to heal his eyes. He laid there in silence, not really knowing what to feel right now.   
  
“Well, there is something I  _ can _ do,” she said, her voice full of mischief, hearing her stand up. Turning his head in the direction of her footsteps, he was truly confused by that statement.   
  
“Gabriel told you about the whole balancing aspects of magic. How you can’t take without giving spiel, correct?” she asked from wherever she was. Castiel nodded absentmindedly, not sure of what was going on.   
  
“Well,” she said, her footsteps coming closer again, taking a seat by the sound of the chair making a small creaking noise. “I’m gonna do just that. Only, it’s going to last for no longer than 4 minutes. Anything more and the consequences can be brutal for both of us.”   
  
“What are you talking about?” a nugget of fear rising with his racing heart.   
  
“You’ll see,” a small chuckle, the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle and the splashing of something. “Coming up,” was all the warning Castiel got before she placed her hand over his eyes.   
  
Instead of warmth, he was greeted with a cold, wet chill, seeping into the surrounding area of his skin. Pamela muttering a stream of words in the process.   
  
“One second,” she called out in the middle of her chanting, whatever the reason was lost on Castiel as he listened to the words before the hand moved away.   
  
“Open your eyes,” he heard her say.   
  
“Why?” Castiel questioned, not bothering since he knew what would happen.   
  
“You’re wasting time, now open them,” And Castiel did at the order in her voice.

  
Opening his eyes, he had to blink again and again, the blurriness fading with each blink.

  
His heart-stopping at the realization that he could see.   
  
“What did you do,” Castiel asked as he sat up quickly, turning his head, seeing the woman before him for the first time. She had short curly hair, white skin, and wearing an unusual attire. Her shoulders bare, but wearing a shirt and a long skirt. What made him freeze is that when he looked to her face, her eyes were milky white color.   
  
“It’s temporary. You got less than four minutes and everyone deserves to see their love at least once,” Castiel was trying to figure out what that meant when she called out for someone to come in.   
  
What Castiel was not expecting was a tall man with really short brown hair to walk in, lightly tanned skin with freckles decorating his face along with a sheen of sweat, huffing from exertion. Their green eyes landing on Cas is when the man stood frozen.   
  
“Cas?” he questioned. His heart giving an extra hard thump at the voice, realization setting.   
  


“D-Dean,” completely at a loss of words, slowly rising to his feet.  
  
“You got 3 minutes,” Pamela whispered from beside him.  
  
“Wha-how...you’re eyes are so blue,” Dean said in awe, walking up, his hands finding themselves on Castiel’s cheeks, smiling so bright that the Omega’s legs gave way at how beautiful it made the Alpha   
  
This man. This gorgeous man before him was his Alpha. His Mate. A lone tear slipped as he took in the man before him. Every detail he was going to commit to memory. Every freckle, the beard, the hair, and those eyes. Castiel _will_ remember everything. The crinkle around his eyes when the man smiled, the different emotions flying past the man's eyes, but he will not forget the love and adoration he sees being directed directly at him.  
  
Dean whipped the tear away, completely enraptured by Castiel.  
  
“How-I mean-I’m not disagreeing with this,” Dean continued to ramble, Castiel moving back to look the man up and down, enjoying what he was seeing. His Alpha was built. He already knew that from their multiple excursions in the bedroom.  
  
But this man was _handsome_ as hell. He can't remember seeing anyone look this good before he went blind.  
  
“It’s a simple exchange. My sight for his, but it’s only temporary,” Pamela commented from her spot, keeping her back to the couple to give them some kind of privacy. “1 minute,”  
  
“1 minute- Cas,” Dean at a complete loss of what to say. Which he didn’t need to say anything, Castiel had told him, instead held the Alpha by the cheeks. He was going to commit everything to memory.  
  
At 30 seconds, that’s when Castiel nodded to himself, he surged forward to kiss his Alpha. Dean instinctually wrapped his arms around Castiel in a tight embrace, Castiel’s hands still on the Alpha’s cheeks. Slowly shutting his eyes, satisfied that when he could perfectly visualize the man before him.  
  
The two slowly pulled apart, Castiel opening his eyes, a little sad that he could not see the man before him. But the image of him still clear, that’s when an idea popped in his head.  
  
“Hey Pam,” Castiel called over his shoulder.  
  
She hummed in response.  
  
“Can you let people know that Dean will not be available for the rest of the day,” Castiel’s hands finding Dean’s to give it a small squeeze. Glad the Alpha managed to understand, a small growl of approval could be heard.  
  
“Yup,” Dean answered, Castiel giving a small yelp at suddenly being lifted off his feet. “We actually might be busy for a couple of days,”  
  
“Dean!”  
  
“I got ya,” Pam called over her shoulder, her voice sounding farther as Dean carried his Omega through the doorway, making his way to their humble abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! *flails* I hope everyone enjoyed it! Let me know with a Comment or Kudo :D


End file.
